


Mała Syrenka

by Marginnot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kidlock, Light Angst, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marginnot/pseuds/Marginnot
Summary: Dziesięcioletni Sherock Holmes nie sądził, że ten miesiąc wakacji będzie tak ciekawy i owocny w nowe doświadczenia.  Dom wujostwa stojący samotnie na klifach przy morzu nie wydaje się być miejscem gdzie może przydarzyć się człowiekowi wiele. A jednak.  Wszystko zaczęło się gdy ciotka opowiedziała malcowi o tajemniczych jaskiniach ukrytych gdzieś wśród klifów.  Sherlock wyruszył na poszukiwania. Wkrótce znalazł jedną z jaskiń oraz znacznie, znacznie więcej.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry. 
> 
> To jest historia, którą już od jakiegoś czasu publikuję na Wattpadzie i została tam bardzo ciepło przyjęta, ale stety, niestety, Wattpad popadł ostatnio w niełaskę internetu i coraz mniej ludzi tam wchodzi. Zapewne rojące się tam niedojrzałe gimnazjalistki ze swoimi fanfickami o 1D mają z tym coś wspólnego. (Nie mam zamiaru nikogo obrazić, ale prawda jest taka, że większość z ich opowiadań ma w sobie tyle samo powagi i literackiej dojrzałości, ile autorki. Nie żebym ja była jakaś świetna. Z resztą co ja się będę rozpisywać. Kto się orientuje w temacie, ten doskonale wie o czym mówię, a kto nie do końca, zorientuje się z czasem.)  
> W każdym razie, postanowiłam to opowiadanie wrzucić również tutaj, ot po prostu dla szerszej publiczności i większej ilości zbawiennego feedbacku. 
> 
> (Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy interpunkcyjne. Staram się ich nie popełniać, ale dysortografia robi swoje.)

Był ciepły letni wieczór. Zachodzące słońce rozlało się czerwoną smugą nad delikatnie falującą taflą morza. Plaża była prawie całkowicie opustoszała. Po piasku wolnym krokiem przechadzały się jedynie dwie drobne postaci. Fale miarowo obmywały ich stopy.

Wyższą z nich był piętnastoletni chłopak ubrany w białą koszulę, szary sweter bez rękawów oraz czarne spodnie, których nogawki były podciągnięte do połowy łydki. Jego czarne włosy były perfekcyjnie ułożone żelem. W jednej ręce chłopak trzymał czarne buty i białe skarpetki, zaś drugą ręką o połowę niższego chłopczyka – może dziesięcioletniego.

Malec był drobny oraz bardzo ruchliwy. Jedynie uścisk brata powstrzymywał go przed bieganiem po plaży i odkrywaniem jej tajemnic. Co jakiś czas chłopiec przystawał i schylał się aby podnieść z piasku jakiś mały skarb – muszelkę lub kamyk - jednak starszy na to nie pozwalał i delikatnie ciągnął go dalej. Jego ubiór przypominał strój brata. Miał na sobie białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, czerwony sweter również bez rękawów i jasnobeżowe spodnie do kolan. Na głowie we wszystkie strony sterczały krótkie czarne loczki, a szaroniebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte i zdawały się patrzeć na wszystko jednocześnie z taką zachłannością, jakby chłopiec miał nigdy nie zobaczyć tej plaży ponownie. Tak jak brat również trzymał w ręce parę czarnych butów i białych skarpet.

Po długiej chwili milczenia chłopiec spojrzał na brata i zapytał:

\- Która godzina?

Starszy rzucił okiem na zegarek.

\- 18:47.

\- Spóźnimy się na kolację?

\- Nie sądzę. Powinniśmy być akurat na czas.

\- Poczytasz mi książkę kiedy zjemy?

\- Sherlocku – powiedział nastolatek – Przecież potrafisz już sam płynnie czytać. Dlaczego ja miałbym to robić za ciebie?

\- Bo lubię kiedy to robisz– odparł z prostotą Sherlock.

Chłopak zastanawiał się przez chwilę co odpowiedzieć.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że po kolacji muszę się pouczyć. Przykro mi, ale będziesz zmuszony zająć się sobą – powiedział w końcu.

\- Ale Mycroft... – jęknął malec – Jest lipiec. Wcale nie musisz się uczyć. Przecież i tak jesteś najlepszy w szkole…

\- Dlatego właśnie muszę uczyć się dalej. Nie mogę spocząć na laurach. I tak przez zajmowanie się tobą jestem przeraźliwie do tyłu z materiałem. Powinienem mieć już przerobioną co najmniej połowę podręczników, a nauczyłem się zaledwie jednej trzeciej. Niestety Sherlocku, po prostu nie mogę.

Sherlock miał bardzo zawiedzioną minę, bo wiedział, że brat już i tak bardzo się dla niego poświęcił porzucając swój plan na wakacje. Zamiast całymi dniami uczyć się materiału i czytać książki rozszerzeniowe, spędzał czas z nim. Mimo to postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.

\- Dlaczego zawsze uczysz się materiału do następnej klasy przez lato? Wakacje to czas na odpoczynek. Powinieneś się bawić i relaksować, a nie uczyć. Poza tym masz świetną pamięć. Mogę się założyć, że dałbyś radę nauczyć się tego wszystkiego w tydzień.

\- Przeceniasz moje możliwości. Poza tym ja relaksuję się poprzez naukę.  
Sherlock westchnął, ale nie wykłócał się więcej.

W ciszy wrócili do domu na kolację.

***  
Wieczorem, gdy Mycroft pochylał się nad podręcznikiem od biologii, nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie. Szybko spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie – była 20:12 – po czym powiedział „Wejść”. Drzwi uchyliły się natychmiast, a w progu stanął Sherlock. Jego loczki były jeszcze wilgotne po kąpieli, a ubrany był w letnią piżamę z nadrukowanym kreskówkowym hipopotamem (świąteczny prezent od babci). W ręce trzymał cienką książeczkę.

Malec z uśmiechem podszedł do brata i wyciągnął książeczkę w jego stronę mówiąc:

\- Dostałem to od cioci. Powiedziała, że mogę poszukać tutaj jakiegoś ciekawego miejsca na jutrzejszą wyprawę. Myślałem, że nie ma tutaj nic wartego uwagi, ale znalazłem jaskinie, w których żyją całe kolonie nietoperzy. Może poszlibyśmy to jutro sprawdzić? Co ty na to?

Mycroft przeglądał przez chwilę książeczkę informacyjną po czym westchnął i zwrócił ją bratu mówiąc:

\- Sherlock... Po pierwsze, widziałeś jaki to jest szmat drogi? Samo dotarcie tam, nawet rowerem, zajęłoby nam cały dzień. Nie wspominając już o tym, że ciocia wyraźnie powiedziała, że mamy ZAWSZE wracać na obiad. To po prostu nie-

\- Rozmawiałem z ciocią – przerwał mu wyraźnie podekscytowany malec – Powiedziała, że wujek jedzie jutro do miasta i gdybyśmy wstali rano mógłby zabrać nas ze sobą. Stamtąd to już rzut beretem do jaskiń. Na rowerach zajęłoby nam to nie więcej niż godzinę. Poza tym ciocia nie ma nic przeciwko, żebyśmy-

\- Sherlock – teraz to Mycroft wszedł mu w zdanie – Nie posłuchałeś do końca. To było po pierwsze, a po drugie, czy wiesz jaki jest jutro dzień?

\- Sobota, 1 sierpnia – niechętnie odpowiedział Sherlock.

\- Właśnie. Pamiętasz naszą umowę?

Chłopiec nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, więc Mycroft westchnął ponownie i powiedział:

\- Umawialiśmy się, że zajmuję się tobą przez cały lipiec, a w sierpniu dajesz mi spokój i pozwalasz się uczyć. Wiesz co to oznacza, prawda?

\- Pomyślałem, że może zmieniłeś zdanie – cicho powiedział Sherlock z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Nie, nie zmieniłem – surowym tonem odparł nastolatek, ale widząc zasmuconą twarz brata złagodniał i dodał – Wiesz doskonale, że lubię spędzać z tobą czas i gdybym tylko mógł, zajmowałbym się tobą przez całe lato... Ale nie mogę. Muszę się uczyć. To jest coś przed czym nie ucieknę. Przykro mi.

\- Wiem – odparł malec ze smutkiem w głosie, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi mrucząc cicho – Chyba położę się spać. Dobranoc.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Sherlockiem, Mycroft drgnął nieznacznie. W pierwszym odruchu chciał pobiec za bratem, pocieszyć go jakoś, powiedzieć, że oczywiście, chętnie spędzi z nim czas jutro i pojutrze i przez resztę wakacji również, ale w tym momencie jego wzrok padł na książki i dotarło do niego jak wiele materiału zostało mu do opanowania. Padł zrezygnowany na krzesło i mruknął sam do siebie.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Chwilę się posmuci i mu przejdzie.

Ze wszystkich sił starał się wyrzucić smutną twarz Sherlocka z głowy i skupić się na czytanym przez niego tekście, ale nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Cały czas myślał o tym, jak przyjemny był ten miesiąc z bratem i jak chciałby go wydłużyć. Po trzydziestu minutach doszedł do wniosku, że dalsza nauka po prostu nie ma sensu. Wstał od biurka, szybko przebrał się w piżamę i zgasił światło. Kładł się zły, że musi marnować tyle czasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia Sherlock obudził się wcześnie rano – zegar na ścianie wskazywał 7:30 - Usiadł na łóżku, a jego wzrok padł na stolik nocny, na którym leżała książeczka informacyjna otwarta na stronie z wielkimi jaskiniami i nietoperzami. Zrezygnowany malec padł z powrotem na łóżko i przez następne 30 minut myślał nad swoimi ewentualnymi planami na ten dzień. I cały następny miesiąc zresztą też. Jako, że nie mógł teraz liczyć na towarzystwo brata, wiele miejsc odpadało. Sam mógł pójść najdalej do wioski znajdującej się 15 minut drogi od domu, jednak jakoś niespecjalnie uśmiechała mu się wizja samotnej wyprawy do niej. Mimo, że bywał tam codziennie od miesiąca, nie udało mu się zaznajomić z kimkolwiek. Do tej pory wystarczał mu Mycroft.

Te ponure przemyślenia przerwało mu nagłe burczenie w brzuchu. Stwierdził, że najwyższa pora wstawać, więc wyskoczył z łóżka, ubrał się i zszedł do jadalni na śniadanie.  
***  
W drzwiach jadalni Sherlock minął się z ciocią, a przy stole zobaczył Mycrofta pochylonego nad podręcznikiem do geografii. Uśmiechnął się i wesołym tonem powiedział:

\- Cześć Mycroft! Jak się spało?

\- Dobrze, dziękuję – odparł Mycroft, po czym oderwał wzrok od książki i spoglądając na brata zapytał:

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj Sherlocku?

\- Jeszcze nie. Jakiś pomysł, co mógłbym robić?

Mycroft zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym powiedział:

\- Możesz pooglądać ptaki, poczytać książkę, sprawdzić co żyje w morzu w przystani. Jest wiele rzeczy, które możesz porobić. Ewentualnie zawsze pozostaje wioska. Może kogoś tam polubisz.

\- Tak... może. Na pewno nie chcesz iść dzisiaj na spacer? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie malec, ale natychmiast spuścił głowę widząc minę brata. Usiadł do stołu i w milczeniu zabrał się za tosty.

***

Po śniadaniu Sherlock wyszedł z domu i wolnym krokiem udał się na plażę. W ręce trzymał książkę, której tytułu nawet nie znał. I tak nie miał ochoty czytać. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał ochoty robić nic, nie sam, ale przecież nie może przez cały miesiąc po prostu błąkać się po okolicy.

Gdy dotarł na plażę, zaczął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem przyglądając się wodzie, skałom, mewom i chmurom, ale nic nie zaciekawiło go na dłużej niż kilka minut. Zupełnie zrezygnowany przysiadł na skale i otworzył książkę.  
„Miejscowe legendy i podania” – głosił tytuł. Sherlock się skrzywił. Nigdy nie przepadał za bajkami. Były po prostu zbyt nieprawdopodobne, a poza tym Mycroft ciągle powtarzał, że nie ma sensu marnować na nie czasu, bo nic się z nich nie wynosi. Jednak miał przy sobie tylko to, a nie chciało mu się wracać do domu po coś innego.

Nie minęło 5 minut, gdy malec tak wciągnął się w lekturę, że zapomniał o bożym świecie.

„Syreny:  
O syrenach krąży po świecie wiele legend. Już od średniowiecza były przedstawiane na wszelakie sposoby. Homer, Pauzaniasz, Apollodorus czy Piliniusz Starszy – wszyscy oni opisywali je w swoich dziełach. U każdego występują jakieś cechy, które nie pojawiają się u innych. A jaka jest prawda? Kto był najbliżej opisania faktycznego wyglądu syren?

To, co teraz napiszę może Cię, drogi Czytelniku, zaskoczyć i bardzo możliwe, że wcale mi nie uwierzysz, ale prawda musi zostać w końcu napisana.

A jest ona taka, że najdokładniej syreny opisały bajki. Zgadza się, po prostu bajki. Ukazywały one te stworzenia jako humanoidalne istoty z dolną częścią ciała ryby, a górną człowieka oraz skrzelami na szyi. I tak dokładnie syreny wyglądają.  
Dlaczego tak jest? Jak to się stało, że wyglądają jak my mimo, iż oddzieliły się od nas tak wcześnie na drodze ewolucji?  
Cóż, Czytelniku, na te pytania już nie potrafię udzielić odpowiedzi. Mogę tylko spekulować. Jedyne co wiem na pewno, to jak syreny wyglądają i, że żyją w grotach skalnych w naszej przystani.

A skąd to wiem? Całą młodość poświęciłem na ich poszukiwanie. Lata badań i obserwacji. Ta książka nie powstała w ciągu miesiąca. Jest dziełem mojego życia.”

***

Sherlock zamknął książkę z westchnieniem, po czym położył ją obok siebie i spojrzał na falującą wodę.

„Gdyby to, co właśnie przeczytałem było prawdą, ta zatoka byłaby pełna syren. Podobno przesiadują one w małych jaskiniach ukrytych wśród tych skał... Bzdury. Czemu właściwie to przeczytałem?” pomyślał, po czym jego wzrok padł na słońce.

\- O nie! – Krzyknął widząc jak wysoko już się znajduje. Szybko chwycił książkę i zerwał się z miejsca – Spóźnię się na obiad – mruknął jeszcze, po czym popędził do domu.

***

Gdy wbiegł do jadalni, wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach i wyczekująco się w niego wpatrywali. Wymruczał przeprosiny, po czym usiadł na krześle i zaczął w milczeniu przeżuwać kurczaka. Reszta również zabrała się za jedzenie.

Po chwili ciocia wzięła do ręki książkę leżącą tuż obok Sherlocka na stole. Dopiero w tym momencie malec przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu.

\- Och, nie wiedziałam, że lubisz takie książki Sherlocku – powiedziała zdziwiona. – „Miejscowe legendy i podania”... Do was obu bardziej mi pasują książki naukowe niż legendy - zaśmiała się. 

Sherlock spiął się i od razu zerknął na brata, który patrzył na niego z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

\- Nie lubię takich książek – powiedział nie spuszczając wzroku z Mycrofta – Po prostu wziąłem dzisiaj rano cokolwiek do poczytania. Nawet nie spojrzałem na tytuł. Chwyciłem pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła mi w ręce i wyszedłem.

\- A przeczytałeś ją? – zapytał wujek.

\- ... Tak – szepnął malec.

\- Hej, Sherlocku – zaczęła ciocia łagodnym tonem. – Dlaczego tak się wstydzisz? Przecież nie ma nic złego w czytaniu legend.

\- One tylko mieszają w głowie – powiedział cicho malec.

\- Kto ci to powiedział? – zdziwił się wujek.

\- Ja – odezwał się głośno Mycroft. – Uważam, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu czytać tych bajek. To wszystko jedynie fikcja. Nic się nie wynosi z takiej lektury, a tylko marnuje czas.

Wujostwo patrzyło na starszego Holmesa z nieukrywanym zdumieniem, a Mycroft odpowiedział jedynie pewnym siebie spojrzeniem.

\- Mycrofcie – zaczęła powoli ciocia. – Czytanie nigdy nie jest stratą czasu. Nie ważne czy czytasz bajki, legendy, romanse czy kryminały, coś z tej lektury wyniesiesz. A w legendach zawsze jest ziarno prawdy, to nie jest zupełna fikcja.

\- Och, doprawdy? – zapytał sarkastycznie nastolatek. – Powiedz mi w takim razie, droga ciociu, co jest prawdziwego w bajkach o syrenkach mieszkających w zatoce?

\- Syrenki nie mieszkały w zatoce, tylko w grotach ukrytych w skałach. Już nie pamiętasz Mycrofcie? – gdy młodzieniec milczał, kobieta kontynuowała – Dobrze. Po części masz rację. Może i w naszej okolicy nie mieszkają syreny, ale wśród skał podobno naprawdę są groty i jaskinie. Dobrze ukryte, ale jeśli potrafisz patrzeć i jesteś wystarczająco cierpliwy, może je odnajdziesz – ostatnie zdanie skierowała do Sherlocka.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał chłopiec nagle zaciekawiony.

\- Tak mówią ludzie. Ja osobiście nie wiem. Nigdy żadnej nie znalazłam, ale może tobie się uda. W końcu jesteś spostrzegawczym chłopcem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i z radością chwycił książkę. Nareszcie miał plany na resztę wakacji. W książce było napisane, że grot i jaskiń są setki, może tysiące, w całej zatoce.

\- Już skończyłem – powiedział z radością w głosie – Mogę odejść od stołu?

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się ciocia. – Idziesz szukać tych jaskiń?  
\- Tak.

\- Więc powodzenia. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wrócić na kolację.

\- Dobrze! – krzyknął Sherlock wybiegając z jadalni.

Tak pochłonął go pomysł szukania jaskiń, że nie zauważył nawet rozczarowania w oczach brata, który milcząc również wstał od stołu i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

***

Gdy tym razem Sherlock wbiegł na plażę, nie była już tak nudna jak przed południem. Kto wie, może teraz interesowała go jeszcze bardziej niż przez pierwszy miesiąc wakacji.

Natychmiast zabrał się za poszukiwania. Skalna ściana ciągnęła się przez dobry kilometr, a wysoka była na jakieś 10 metrów, ale to tylko podekscytowało malca jeszcze bardziej.

Po kilku minutach poszukiwań, Sherlock usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Coś jakby skrzek czy krzyk. Nie wiedział co to, więc postanowił zlokalizować źródło hałasu.

Podążając za dźwiękiem powoli przesuwał się po skalnej ścianie i w końcu zobaczył małe pisklę na jednej z małych półek skalnych. Szybko się do niego przedostał i już wyciągał rękę, żeby je pogłaskać, kiedy przypomniało mu się coś, co kiedyś mówiła mu babcia. Piskląt nie wolno dotykać gołymi rękami, bo wtedy zostawiamy na nich nasz zapach i ich mamy nie będą już ich chciały, bo pachną ludźmi.

Przypomniawszy to sobie Sherlock z przerażeniem cofnął rękę i zaczął się zastanawiać jak uratować malucha nie dotykając go przy tym.

Ostatecznie postanowił, że w pierwszej kolejności powinien znaleźć gniazdo, z którego wypadł pisklak. Nie chciał jednak zostawiać go samego na tej półce i ryzykować, że z niej spadnie. Znalazł więc kilka luźnych kamyków w ściance i otoczył nimi malucha.

Kiedy już go w ten sposób zabezpieczył, zaczął się szybko wspinać wyżej i wypatrywać gniazda.

Przez dość długi czas nie potrafił go namierzyć, aż w końcu mu się udało. Było bardzo wysoko. Praktycznie przy samym szczycie skały. Jakim cudem ten malec zdołał przeżyć upadek z takiej wysokości? Sherlock nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ale niespecjalnie go to teraz interesowało. Jedyne o czym myślał, to jak zanieść pisklaka do gniazda i nie zrobić mu przy tym krzywdy.

W końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł. Trzymając się wypustka skalnego, jedną ręką zdjął koszulkę i jak najdelikatniej zawinął w nią ptaszka. Potem przyciskając do siebie zawiniątko, powoli, przy pomocy tylko jednej ręki, zaczął piąć się w kierunku gniazda.

Po kilku minutach, które wydawały mu się godzinami, był już przy samym szczycie. Ostrożnie umieścił pisklę wśród innych w gnieździe i podciągnął się jeszcze kilka centymetrów wyżej. Wyczerpany usiadł na szczycie, założył koszulkę i przez chwilę skupiał się tylko na ogromnym bólu w prawej ręce.

Po jakimś czasie jednak uznał, że nie ma co marnować czasu i wyruszył na dalsze poszukiwania jaskiń.

***

Szukał przez całe popołudnie, ale nic nie znalazł. Nie zrażał się tym jednak. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, gdy wreszcie wypatrzył wśród skał coś, co mogło być szczeliną. Szybko wspiął się w tamtym kierunku, a gdy dotarł do celu, jego oczom ukazała się czarna dziura. Na oko stwierdził, że zmieści się do środka bez większego problemu, ale tylko dzięki temu, że jest taki drobny. Pierwszy raz w swoim dotychczasowym życiu pobłogosławił swoją aparycję ośmiolatka. Wytężał oczy ze wszystkich sił, ale nie udało mu się nic dojrzeć. Było zbyt ciemno.

„Bez latarki ani rusz” Pomyślał ze smutkiem „A teraz i tak muszę wracać. Przyjdę tu jutro z samego rana.„

Szybko zszedł ze skał, podniósł z piasku jakąś gałąź, po czym wrócił do swojego odkrycia. Wbił gałąź w szczelinę między skałami, aby jutro nie musieć szukać. Jeszcze raz zeskoczył na piasek i pobiegł do domu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pierwsze promienie słońca obudziły Sherlocka i natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka. W biegu narzucił na siebie ubranie i chwycił mały plecaczek, który przygotował sobie zeszłego wieczora. W środku można było znaleźć latarkę, linę, nożyk oraz „Legendy i podania”.  
Szybko zbiegł do jadalni, a przy stole zastał jedynie wujka pijącego kawę przy wczorajszej gazecie. Mężczyzna ze zdziwienia aż krzyknął, gdy malec wparował do pokoju.

\- Sherlock! Na Boga, jest 5 rano! Co ty robisz na nogach o takiej godzinie?

\- Idę na plażę – odparł roztargniony malec sięgając po jeden z tostów leżących na talerzu.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- Bo już się wyspałem. Chciałbym iść na plażę, mogę?

\- Tak. Tak, oczywiście, ale powiedz mi mały... Jesteś taki podekscytowany od kiedy wróciłeś wieczorem z plaży. Czy ty aby nie znalazłeś czegoś wczoraj wśród tych skał?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem czy to jest „coś”, ale na pewno znalazłem.

\- Ale grotę czy syrenę?

\- Wujku – powiedział Sherlock zirytowanym tonem – Oczywiście, że grotę. Jak niby mógłbym znaleźć coś, co nie istnieje?

\- Zbyt dużo czasu spędziłeś w towarzystwie Mycrofta. To dobry chłopak, ale ma za mało wyobraźni. Z góry zakłada, że jeśli o czymś nie przeczyta w tych swoich podręcznikach, to to nie istnieje.

Sherlock spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na mężczyznę.

\- Wujek chyba nie chce powiedzieć, że on wierzy, że syreny istnieją? 

\- Och, nie mały. Ja nie wierzę, że one istnieją. Ja jestem pewny, że one istnieją.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Widziałem jedną z nich – powiedział z dumą.

\- Jak to?

\- Tak to. Chcesz posłuchać?

Malec kiwnął energicznie głową i z otwartą buzią przycupnął na krawędzi krzesła. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i zaczął opowiadać.

\- To było bardzo dawno temu. Miałem może 19 czy 20 lat. Wypłynąłem wtedy na poranny połów jak co dzień. Tym razem jednak wszyscy mi to odradzali, bo zbliżał się sztorm. Wielki sztorm. Ale ja – młody i głupi – stwierdziłem, że zdążę wszystko załatwić przed burzą. Więc wypłynąłem. I oczywiście nie zdążyłem. Sztorm złapał mnie podczas zwijania sieci. Chwilę z nimi walczyłem, ale w końcu zostawiłem je w wodzie i zacząłem płynąć do brzegu. Płynąłem i płynąłem, ale nie mogłem dopłynąć. Teraz jak się nad tym zastanawiam, to domyślam się, że wiatr mnie obrócił i zamiast wracać do portu, płynąłem w morze. Po dobrych dwudziestu minutach walki od sterburty... to znaczy od prawej – dodał widząc, że malec nie rozumie o czym mowa. - zalała mnie gigantyczna fala. Była taka wielka, że przewróciła łódkę i mnie z niej wyrzuciła. Wpadłem do najczarniejszej wody jaką możesz sobie wyobrazić. Chwilę walczyłem. Próbowałem wypłynąć, ale tak mną zakręciło, że po chwili nie byłem już pewien gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, w którą stronę do portu, ani gdzie odpłynęła moja łódka. Gdy już myślałem, że to koniec i zginę jako kolejny głupi rybak, który przegrał z morzem, z ciemnej toni wyłoniła się najpiękniejsza twarz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Dziewczyna miała pełne różowiutkie usteczka, bladą cerę, wielkie zielone oczy i złote włosy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i chwyciła za ramiona. Po chwili wypłynęliśmy na powierzchnię. Zacząłem kaszleć i szaleńczo się rzucać. Miałem wrażenie, że przez przypadek pociągnąłem ją za włosy. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiłem, dziewczyna zaczęła mnie holować w stronę brzegu. Chyba w międzyczasie zemdlałem, ale zdążyłem się jej przyjrzeć. Górną część ciała miała prawie całkowicie ludzką. Na szyi miała skrzela, a ramiona były w niektórych miejscach pokryte łuskami. Ale jej dolna połowa... Nie miała nóg, tylko piękny ogon cały w łuskach.

Wyciągnęła mnie na brzeg i tam zostawiła, a po chwili zbiegli się miejscowi i zabrali mnie do domu. Nie mogli się nadziwić, że udało mi się dopłynąć do brzegu. Już spisali mnie na straty. Wszyscy pytali jakim cudem przeżyłem, a kiedy opowiadałem im co się stało, nie wierzyli. Mówili, że nałykałem się wody morskiej i coś mi się przywidziało. Pewnie nawet bym im uwierzył gdyby nie to, że mam dowód.

\- Jaki dowód? – zapytał Sherlock cały przejęty.

Mężczyzna sięgnął do szyi i zza koszuli wyciągnął malutką brązową sakiewkę na sznureczku. Otworzył ją, a ze środka wyciągnął pukiel złotych włosów, które pogładził i z nabożną ostrożnością podał Sherlockowi.

\- Czy... Czy to jej? – malec był pod tak wielkim wrażeniem, że ledwo potrafił wydusić z siebie te słowa.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i wyciągnął rękę po pukiel.

\- Musiałem jej je wyrwać gdy się miotałem w wodzie. Ściskałem to w ręce, gdy leżałem tam na brzegu. Od tamtego czasu... jestem całkowicie pewny, że syreny to nie tylko bajeczki i legendy. One naprawdę żyją gdzieś tam w głębinach mały. A teraz – dodał wstając od stołu. – Muszę już lecieć. Tym razem wyjeżdżam na dość długo. Wrócę za jakieś dwa tygodnie... Ale... Mały... Możesz mi coś obiecać?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Jeśli naprawdę uda ci się znaleźć jakąś syrenę... Poproś ją, żeby podziękowała ode mnie mojej wybawczyni. Gdyby nie ona zakończyłbym życie już przeszło trzydzieści lat temu.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, po czym z uśmiechem wybiegł z domu i ruszył w stronę plaży.

***

Pełen przejęcia malec stanął nad tą samą grotą, co wczoraj. Tym razem nie była to jednak tylko czarna dziura. Gdy zajrzał do środka, zobaczył skalne ściany i podłoże jakieś 3 metry pod nim. Szybko otworzył plecak i wyjął z niego linę.

Po chwili stał już w grocie. Rozejrzał się i z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że nie jest to godne nazwy „grota”. Była to jedynie wnęka o powierzchni podłogi mniej więcej 4 na 3 metry i wysoka na kolejne 3. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy kątem oka zauważył czarne wgłębienie w kącie. Podszedł do niego, ale okazało się znacznie głębsze niż się spodziewał. Przed sobą widział jedynie czarny tunel. Wyjął z plecaka latarkę i poświecił. Na końcu tunelu zdawał się być zakręt. Coraz bardziej zaciekawiony malec padł na kolana i na czworaka zaczął się powoli posuwać naprzód. Po jakiś 2 metrach doszedł do zakrętu, a za nim znalazł kolejną grotę. Szybko wyczołgał się z tunelu i stanął w jaskini znacznie większej niż poprzednia. Była wysoka na dobre 10 metrów, szeroka na jakieś 20 i długa na może 15. Miała kształt nieregularnego owalu, a po środku skrzyło się małe jeziorko, wokół którego było pełno piasku.  
Oczarowany malec doszedł do wniosku, że tutaj nie potrzebuje latarki. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył sporą szczelinę wychodzącą prosto na zewnątrz.

Sherlock nie był pewien ile czasu stał tak zachwycony. Właściwie grota nie była jakoś zniewalająco piękna, ale świadomość, że sam ją znalazł i jest być może pierwszym człowiekiem, który ogląda to miejsce, nadawała jej nieodpartego uroku.  
Po chwili chłopiec usiadł na brzegu jeziorka i popatrzył w wodę, która tuż przy brzegu była jasnobłękitna, ale już jakiś metr dalej prawie czarna.  
„Musi być naprawdę głęboka” Pomyślał, po czym ziewnął szeroko. Nie spał wiele tej nocy. Wieczorem długo nie mógł usnąć. Był zbyt podekscytowany odkryciem. Rano z kolei zerwał się bladym świtem, bo nie mógł wytrzymać już dłużej. W sumie spał może 4 godziny. Do tej pory nie był zmęczony. Adrenalina i ekscytacja robiły swoje. Jednak teraz, kiedy wszystkie emocje już opadły Sherlock poczuł wielkie znużenie. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zapadł w drzemkę na brzegu jeziorka.


	4. Chapter 4

Z objęć Morfeusza Sherlocka wyrwał plusk wody i głośne zdziwione „Och!". Zdezorientowany uchylił powieki, a jedyne co zobaczył to para wielkich zdziwionych oczu koloru morskiej toni. Przez chwilę patrzył na nie w milczeniu, zanim dotarło do niego gdzie jest i co działo się zanim zasnął. Podskoczył z zaskoczenia, co przestraszyło również postać przed nim.

Był to chłopiec starszy od niego o może 2 czy 3 lata. Miał ogromne zielone oczy, mały nosek i kształtne usteczka. Jego mokre włosy koloru ciemnego blondu okalały twarzyczkę. Chłopiec nie miał na sobie koszulki, a na jego ramionach Sherlock dostrzegł ślady łusek. Gdy spojrzał na szyję chłopca, znalazł tam skrzela. Widział go tylko do połowy, ponieważ reszta znajdowała się pod powierzchnią wody, ale doskonale wiedział czego ma się spodziewać zamiast pary nóg.

Powoli podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do chłopca, który nadal przyglądał mu się w ciszy równie zdumiony jak on sam. Kucnął tuż przy nim i wyciągnął rękę. Zebrał się w sobie i wydusił:

\- Cz... Cześć... Nazywam się Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes.

Chłopiec jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na Sherlocka, po czym ujął jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią z uśmiechem mówiąc:

\- Cześć.

\- Jak ci na imię? – zapytał już nieco ośmielony Sherlock.

Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się wyraz konsternacji. Po chwili powiedział:

\- Wiesz... Myślę, że nie będziesz potrafił tego powtórzyć.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo ludzie nie potrafią mówić naszym językiem.

\- Spróbujmy.

Chłopiec zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i wydał z siebie serię dźwięków przywodzących na myśl równocześnie skrzeki delfina i śpiew operowy.

\- Dobra... Miałeś rację. Za nic w świecie tego nie powtórzę... Ale muszę cię jakoś nazywać...

\- Nie wiem czy da się jakoś przełożyć to imię na ludzki.

\- Rozumiem... W takim razie muszę cię jakoś nazwać. Chyba, że nie chcesz - dodał po chwili lekko zmieszany.

\- A gdzie tam. Dobry pomysł. Lepiej tak, niż żebyś mówił do mnie bezosobowo – uśmiechnął się chłopiec.

\- No dobrze... Pierwsze imię, które przychodzi mi do głowy, gdy na ciebie patrzę...

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:

\- Już wiem. Będę cię nazywać John... Może być?

\- Tak, jasne. To ładne imię. Takie proste.

\- Też je lubię.

\- A więc – zaczął John ponownie biorąc Sherlocka za dłoń i potrząsając nią – Miło mi cię poznać Sherlocku. Jestem John.

Sherlock roześmiał, a John natychmiast do niego dołączył.

\- Więc... – powiedział Sherlock po chwili – Jesteś syreną, tak?

\- Tak... A ty człowiekiem...

\- Dokładnie. Ej... Nie obraź się, ale czy mógłbym zobaczyć twój ogon?

Kiedy dostrzegł zdziwienie na twarzy Johna, od razu wyjaśnił:

\- Jesteś pierwszą syreną jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem... Prawdę powiedziawszy, do momentu, w którym cię zobaczyłem, nie wierzyłem, że syreny w ogóle istnieją.

\- Jak to? – John zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz... Nie wiem jak to jest u was, ale wśród ludzi syreny to tylko stworzenia z dawnych podań, legend i bajek. Prawie nikt nie wierzy, że istniejecie.

\- Naprawdę? - John nie potrafił wyjść ze zdumienia. - W sumie, to sporo wyjaśnia. U nas każdy wie, że ludzie istnieją. Co prawda prawie nikt nie chce się z nimi spotykać, ale wszyscy wiemy, że nie jesteście tylko postaciami z bajek.

\- Dlaczego nie chcecie się z nami spotykać? – teraz to Sherlock się zdziwił.

\- To niebezpieczne. Myślisz, że jak zareagowaliby ludzie, gdyby się o nas dowiedzieli? - John mówił to z lekkim smutkiem. Holmes doszedł do wniosku, że nowy kolega chyba nie do końca wierzy w to, co właśnie powiedział.

Sherlock milczał przez chwilę. Zrozumiał, że nie każdy zareagowałby tak jak on. Naukowcy od razu zaczęliby łapać syreny, żeby na nich eksperymentować. Z resztą nie tylko oni. Przyszedł mu do głowy również Mycroft, który na pewno nie potraktowałby Johna jako równego sobie, tylko jak jakiegoś przedstawiciela nieznanego gatunku zwierzęcia. Od razu powiedziałby o tym ojcu i zacząłby się armagedon.

\- Masz rację. Chyba lepiej dla was, jeśli o was nie wiedzą... Ale w takim razie... Dlaczego przede mną nie uciekłeś?

\- Nie wiem... – John wyszedł z wody i usiadł przy Sherlocku. Młody Holmes z otwartymi ustami spojrzał na dolną część ciała Johna. Zamiast nóg, syren wymachiwał pięknym błękitnym ogonem pokrytym łuskami.

\- Najpierw byłem zbyt zdziwiony – kontynuował John nie zauważywszy zdziwienia nowego kolegi – Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem jakiego widzę w życiu, a zawsze chciałem z jakimś porozmawiać. W ogóle nie powinienem wychodzić na brzeg, ale myślałem, że tutaj jestem bezpieczny. Do tej pory nigdy nikogo tu nie było. Potem zacząłeś do mnie mówić. Zacząłeś rozmowę tak jakbyś nie zauważył różnicy między nami. To było coś zupełnie innego, niż to co do tej pory mówiono mi o ludziach. Zaciekawiłeś mnie. A ty? Dlaczego nie uciekłeś?

\- Też nie wiem... Jakoś nie wydałeś mi się ani trochę straszny.

\- Aha... Słuchaj...

\- Tak?

\- Jak już tak rozmawiamy, to może opowiesz mi coś o ludziach? Jestem bardzo ciekawy.

\- No jasne – uśmiechnął się Sherlock. – Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

\- Wszystko. Jak to jest chodzić? Nie potraficie oddychać pod wodą, prawda? Co zazwyczaj jecie na obiad? Na Trytona, po prostu wszystko.

\- Dobra, dobra. Po kolei.

\- A na początek... Co masz tam w tym plecaku? – zapytał John wskazując na plecak Sherlocka. Holmes sięgnął po niego i podał koledze.

\- Co to za książka? – zapytał John wyjmując z plecaka „Miejscowe legendy i podania".

\- Och. To książka z legendami. To z niej się o was dowiedziałem. Postanowiłem poszukać jaskiń, o których jest tutaj napisane.

\- Szukałeś jaskiń, a znalazłeś mnie – uśmiechnął się John.

\- Znalazłem jaskinie, w której ty znalazłeś mnie. Hej! Mam pomysł! – krzyknął Sherlock podekscytowany.

John spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, a ten powiedział:

\- Po co mam ci opowiadać o ludziach, skoro mogę ci pokazać? Pobiegnę do domu i przyniosę ci książki. Wujostwo ma ich pełno. Na każdy temat.

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się John.

W tym momencie coś olśniło Sherlocka.

\- Chwila. Która jest godzina?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Zaraz wracam – powiedział, a John tylko kiwnął głową, już całkowicie pochłonięty przeglądaniem obrazków w książce.

Sherlock szybko przebył tunel i dostał się do pierwszej groty. Podciągnął się na linie i spojrzał na słońce.

\- O nie! – krzyknął. – Spóźnię się.

Po czym pobiegł do Johna.

\- John! John!

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Muszę na chwilę wrócić do domu! Idę na obiad, a jak wrócę, to przyniosę ci książki, zgoda?!

\- Jasne! Do zobaczenia!

\- Do zobaczenia!

Odwrócił się i najszybciej jak potrafił pobiegł do domu.

***

Po jedzeniu Sherlock pobiegł do swojego pokoju i przyjrzał się książkom na półkach. Po chwili myślenia wybrał atlas anatomii człowieka, encyklopedię, atlas świata i książkę kulinarną. Schował wszystko do największego plecaka, jaki znalazł. Kiedy wreszcie był gotowy, zbiegł szybko po schodach. Spieszył się tak bardzo, że w przedpokoju wpadł na ciocię.

\- Och, Sherlock! – krzyknęła kobieta ratując chłopca przed upadkiem. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Po co ci taki wielki plecak? Co w nim masz?

\- Książki.

\- Po co ci ich aż tyle? – zdziwiła się ciocia.

\- Bo chcę je pokazać koledze.

\- Koledze? A co to za kolega? Jakiś z wioski?

\- Poznałem go na plaży. Ma na imię John. Chyba jest ode mnie starszy o jakieś 2 czy 3 lata.

\- Ach, no dobrze – ciocia się uśmiechnęła – A jak tam twoje poszukiwania jaskiń?

\- Już się w to nie bawię.

\- Cóż. Widzę, że tobie też się nie poszczęściło. No nic. Ważne, że się nie nudzisz.

Po czym poszła w stronę kuchni, a Sherlock pobiegł do Johna.

***

\- John! Już jestem! – krzyknął Sherlock czołgając się tunelem. – John?

Gdy wreszcie stanął w drugiej grocie, Johna w niej nie było. Zamiast niego na piasku Sherlock zobaczył napis:

„Sherlocku. Musiałem na chwilę popłynąć do domu, ale wrócę. Poczekaj na mnie, a jeśli nie będziesz mógł dzisiaj, to przyjdź tutaj jutro. Do zobaczenia. John."

Sherlock westchnął, po czym usiadł przy jeziorku i zaczął przeglądać przyniesione książki.

Nie minęło więcej niż kwadrans, zanim z wody wypłynął John.

\- Jesteś! – ucieszył się i natychmiast przy nim usiadł.

\- John! Nareszcie! Zobacz! Przyniosłem książki! Spodobają ci się.

\- Cudownie!

Już po chwili obu chłopców bez reszty pochłonęła wspólna lektura.

***

\- Ale jak to podgrzej na małym ogniu? - zapytał John, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego nie do końca wiedząc czego tutaj nie rozumieć.

\- No... Włączasz palnik i ustawiasz tak, że płomień jest mały, żeby potrawa się wolniej podgrzewała. Czego nie rozumiesz?

\- Ognia - powiedział John patrząc na zdjęcie garnka na palącym się palniku. - Czym jest ogień?

W tym momencie Sherlocka olśniło.

\- No tak. Przecież pod wodą nie ma ognia... Czekaj. To jak wy niby jecie? Wszystko na surowo? I co wy właściwie jecie. Przecież pod wodą prawie nic nie ma.

\- Jak to nie ma? - obruszył się John. - Jest masa rzeczy. Ryby, skorupiaki, rośliny. Czego tylko dusza zapragnie. To wy się żywicie jakimiś dziwactwami.

\- Dziwactwami? Proszę cię. Co jest niby dziwnego w naszym jedzeniu?

\- Wszystko. Weźmy chociażby te wasze zieminiaki czy jak wy to nazywacie. Przecież to wygląda jak skała Sherlocku, nie powiesz mi, że nie. Patrz - powiedział podnosząc z ziemi kamień i wskazując na zdjęcie ziemniaków w książce. - Ziemniak, skała. Skała, ziemniak. Jeden glon. No nie powiesz mi, że nie wyglądają tak samo, Sherlocku... Sherlocku?... Sherlocku przestań tak rżeć i powiedz mi w twarz, że nie zajadacie się skałami, bo inaczej nie uwierzę.

Ale nie otrzymał na to żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ Sherlock leżał na ziemi zwijając się ze śmiechu. John jeszcze przez chwilę próbował być poważny, ale nie wytrzymał długo i po chwili również wybuchnął śmiechem.

Śmiali się przez dość długą chwilę, w końcu jednak się uspokoili i ponownie wrócili do studiowania książek.

\- To co to jest w końcu ten ogień? - zapytał nagle John na co Sherlock znowu parsknął.

***

Do wieczora chłopcy spędzili czas rozmawiając, przeglądając książki i opowiadając sobie nawzajem o różnicach pomiędzy ludźmi, a syrenami. Było też naprawdę dużo śmiechu. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić za horyzont i Sherlock musiał wracać do domu.


	5. Chapter 5

Następne dni wyglądały całkiem podobnie. Co rano Sherlock wychodził z domu z plecakiem wypchanym książkami, lub przedmiotami codziennego użytku, żeby pokazać je Johnowi. O 14 szedł do domu na obiad, a potem wracał do groty. O 19 żegnali się i oboje wracali do domów. A następnego dnia powtórka.

Chłopcy szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Dla Sherlocka było to coś zupełnie nowego. Pierwszy raz chciał spędzać czas z kimś innym niż Mycroft. Nawet nie zauważył, w którym momencie zupełnie przestał tęsknić za czasem spędzanym z bratem. Johna polubił znacznie bardziej. Nie musiał się przy nim tak pilnować. Bardzo często się śmiali. Poza tym, John wydawał się lubić go za to jaki jest, a nie, jak Mycroft, za to kim może zostać w przyszłości.

14 sierpnia, gdy chłopcy jak zwykle rozmawiali przy jeziorku, Sherlockowi przypomniała się obietnica złożona wujkowi. Wydawała się ona zupełnie nieważna kiedy ją składał, ale teraz... Teraz to co innego.

\- John? Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

John oderwał się od oglądania zabawkowej kolejki i spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Sherlocka.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

Sherlock opowiedział mu historię wujka i powtórzył jego prośbę.

John przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym powiedział:

\- Spoko. Nie ma problemu. Chyba nawet wiem o kogo chodzi. Mama mi kiedyś o niej opowiadała. 

\- Świetnie! Czyli przekażesz jej podziękowania od wujka? 

\- Jasne. Właściwie, mogę popłynąć nawet teraz. I tak powinniśmy już się zbierać do domu, nie? 

***

Następnego dnia, gdy Sherlock przyszedł do groty, rozpromieniony John już na niego czekał

\- Sherlock!

\- Co jest John?

\- Znalazłem tą kobietę, o którą ci chodziło. Przekazałem podziękowanie twojego wujka. Bardzo się ucieszyła. Powiedziała, że nie sądziła, że ją pamięta. Był wtedy na granicy życia.

\- Cudownie! Wujek będzie zachwycony. Akurat jutro wraca.

\- A w ogóle... 

\- Co takiego? - zdziwił się Sherlock.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem... Bo wiesz... Zawsze to ty mi przynosisz kawałki swojego świata, a ja się nigdy nie odwdzięczam...

Oczy Sherlocka zabłyszczały z podekscytowania, bo już zaczął domyślać się o co chodzi przyjacielowi. 

\- I dzisiaj postanowiłem też coś ci pokazać, ale nie bardzo wiedziałem co. Nie mamy książek, a większość przedmiotów codziennego użytku, albo jest na stałe przytwierdzona, albo za ciężka, żebym mógł ci je przynieść, ale znalazłem kilka rzeczy. Oczywiście, jeśli cię to interesuje... 

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? Jasne, że mnie to interesuje! Pokazuj, co masz! - krzyknął podekscytowany Sherlock. 

Przez następne kilka godzin, John opowiadał Sherlockowi o rydwanach kałamarnic i dokładnie tłumaczył jak założyć na nie lejce tak, żeby ich nie wystraszyć, w jaki sposób udaje im się przytwierdzać perły do ozdób, jak wyglądają polowania na poszczególne zwierzęta oraz wiele, wiele więcej. 

Sherlock słuchał tego wszystkiego jak zaczarowany i coraz bardziej bolał go fakt, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie mógł tego zobaczyć na własne oczy. Pozostaje mu tylko i wyłącznie jego własna wyobraźnia. 

***

Następnego dnia po południu, gdy Sherlock jak zwykle pobiegł na obiad, w domu czekała na niego niespodzianka. Wujek, który miał wrócić późnym wieczorem, już siedział przy stole i opowiadał reszcie domowników o swoim wyjeździe. Malec niesamowicie się ucieszył i przez cały posiłek ledwo wytrzymywał, żeby nie przekazać wujkowi wesołej nowiny.

W końcu, kiedy wszyscy już zjedli, a wujostwo zmywało i sprzątało w kuchni, wślizgnął się do niej i niepewny pociągnął wujka za koszulkę.

\- Co się stało Sherlocku? – zapytał wujek z uśmiechem.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Mów. Nie musisz się przecież wstydzić cioci.

\- Nie... Wolę, żebyśmy byli sami.

Wujostwo spojrzało na siebie zdziwione, po czym wujek dał się malcowi wyprowadzić na ganek.

\- O co chodzi Sherlocku?

\- Wujku, pamiętasz naszą rozmowę tego ranka, kiedy wyjeżdżałeś?

\- Pamiętam – w oczach mężczyzny zalśniły iskierki podekscytowania.

\- I pamiętasz co ci wtedy obiecałem?

\- Mały... Ty mi chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że znalazłeś jakąś syrenę? – w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niedowierzanie pomieszane z nadzieją.

\- Znalazłem – powiedział Sherlock z dumą w głosie. 

\- I... I znalazłeś tą, która mi pomogła?

\- No... Nie do końca – widząc smutniejącą twarz wujka, Sherlock zaczął szybko tłumaczyć – Znaczy nie ja ją znalazłem, ale została znaleziona. Bo to było tak... Ja znalazłem małego chłopca. Takiego trochę starszego ode mnie. I on jest syreną. I się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. I opowiedziałem mu to, co ty mi opowiedziałeś wcześniej i on obiecał, że jej poszuka. I ją znalazł. I powiedział, że jej wszystko przekazał i ona jest bardzo szczęśliwa, bo nie sądziła, że w ogóle ją pamiętasz.

Wujek patrzył chwilę na siostrzeńca z czystym zdumieniem na twarzy, po czym zapytał cicho:

\- A myślisz, że... Że mógłbym się z nią zobaczyć?

Teraz to Sherlock się zdziwił. W ogóle nie brał takiej opcji pod uwagę, a mając w pamięci to, co John powiedział o nastawieniu syren do ludzi, nie wiedział, czy wybawczyni wujka w ogóle będzie chciała wypłynąć. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że zawsze warto spróbować. Najwyżej się nie uda.

\- Nie wiem czy będzie się chciała z tobą spotkać, ale możemy spróbować – powiedział powoli.

\- Och, Sherlocku! To cudownie! – krzyknął mężczyzna, po czym chwycił malca na ręce i zaczął z nim tańczyć po piasku śmiejąc się przy tym jak dziecko. Sherlock również się śmiał, bo był szczęśliwy, że może tak bardzo pomóc wujkowi.

Ich krzyki i śmiechy wywabiły z domu ciocię.

\- Co was tak rozbawiło chłopcy? Może ja też się pośmieję.

\- Tajemnica kochanie – powiedział wujek uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo do Sherlocka – Idziemy teraz na plażę – zwrócił się z powrotem do żony.

\- A w jakim celu? Możecie mi wyjaśnić?

Wujek spojrzał na ciocię wymownym spojrzeniem, a ona wzniosła oczy do nieba uśmiechając się.

\- Jasne, jasne. Tajemnica. Nie chcecie, nie mówcie, ale nie liczcie na deser, jeśli wam to zajmie za dużo czasu.

\- Najwyżej ukradniemy sobie sami z kuchni, co nie mały?

\- Guzik ukradniecie. Zjemy wszystko z Mycroftem i nic dla was nie zostanie.

\- Przecież Mycroft nie lubi słodyczy ciociu – roześmiał się Sherlock.

\- To zjem sama.

\- A czy ty nie miałaś przypadkiem w planach się odchudzać, kochanie?

\- Poświęcę się dla dobra sprawy – powiedziała ciocia z uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła do domu zostawiając zaśmiewających się panów samych.

Po chwili, nadal się śmiejąc ruszyli w stronę plaży.

Gdy wspięli się po skałach i dotarli na miejsce, do Sherlocka coś dotarło.

\- Wujku – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Hm?

\- Jest jeden mały problem.

\- Co jest?

\- Żeby się dostać do tej jaskini, o której ci opowiadałem trzeba przejść tędy – malec wskazał na dziurę, która jak się teraz zastanowił, nie była większa od drzwiczek dla psa. Nie było najmniejszych szans na to, że wujek ze swoją aparycją beczki na wino zmieści się tutaj i da radę przejść tunelem.

\- O. No to faktycznie problem...

Panowie usiedli na chwilę nad dziurą i zastanawiali się co zrobić. W końcu wujek zapytał:

\- A słuchaj mały, nie dałoby się tak zorganizować, żebym mógł się z nią spotkać na plaży?

\- Nie wiem. Zapytam. Zaczekaj tutaj wujku – powiedział Sherlock z nadzieją.

Szybko wskoczył do dziury i przeszedł do groty, w której czekał na niego John.

\- O, Sherlock. Nareszcie. Długo ci to dzisiaj zajęło – powiedział John odrywając wzrok od książek rozłożonych na piasku wokół jeziorka.

\- Słuchaj, John. Jest sprawa.

\- Słucham.

I Sherlock opowiedział przyjacielowi o wujku i jego życzeniu. John wysłuchał go po czym powiedział:

\- Nie jestem pewien. Mówiłem ci przecież, że syreny zazwyczaj nie chcą się pokazywać ludziom.

\- Tak, mówiłeś, ale ona już raz się pokazała. Może zgodzi się zrobić to drugi raz. Proszę... To dla wujka bardzo ważne.

John zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym powoli pokiwał głową i powiedział:

\- W porządku. Zapytam, ale nic nie obiecuję.

\- Dziękuję John! Naprawdę dziękuję!

\- Zaczekaj tutaj i nie ciesz się jeszcze na zapas. Powiedziałem, że nie mam pojęcia czy ona zgodzi się przypłynąć... Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy.

Po czym John zanurkował i szybko odpłynął, a Sherlock pobiegł do małej groty, nad którą czekał na niego zniecierpliwiony wujek.

\- I jak, udało się?

\- John popłynął zapytać się, czy ona będzie chciała się spotkać.

\- Cudownie – powiedział wujek bardzo zestresowanym tonem po czym wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i się uśmiechnął.

\- Wracam tam na niego zaczekać, a ty się o nic nie martw wujku. Na pewno będzie się chciała z tobą spotkać. Jestem pewien – Sherlock uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym skoczył w tunel.

Po około pół godzinie z wody ponownie wynurzył się John z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Udało się – powiedział. – Zgodziła się spotkać, ale tylko na chwilę i tylko raz. Nie chce ryzykować, że zobaczy ją ktoś inny.

\- Jasne. Wujek będzie taki szczęśliwy. Biegnę mu powiedzieć! – Sherlock już wstawał i miał zamiar biec przez tunel, żeby poinformować wujka o tej wspaniałej nowinie, ale John zatrzymał go łapiąc jego dłoń.

\- Sherlock, czekaj. Nie chcesz wiedzieć gdzie mamy się spotkać? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- O... Jasne – lekko zawstydził się Sherlock.

\- Przy wielkich skałach. Wiesz gdzie one są?

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Jak wyjdziesz z tej jaskini i staniesz twarzą do morza, musisz iść w lewo i tam za zakrętem będą skały.

\- A! Już wiem! Wspinałem się na nie kiedyś z Mycroftem!

\- No. Tam się spotkamy.

\- Dobrze.

Chłopy rozeszli się i już po chwili Sherlock biegł z wujkiem przez plażę w stronę wielkich skał. Tam chwilę zajęło im wdrapanie się na nie i przejście nimi do morza, ale kiedy już to zrobili, zobaczyli głowę Johna wystającą znad tafli wody. Obok niego wystawała głowa pięknej kobiety. Mimo iż w jej złotych włosach połyskiwały już nitki siwizny, a na twarzy pojawiały się zmarszczki, widać było, że wujek nie przesadził ani trochę opisując ją.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się widząc ich i podpłynęła bliżej. Oparła się rękami o skały o powiedziała dziwnie dźwięcznym głosem:

\- A więc to ty jesteś tym rybakiem, którego ocaliłam od morza. Muszę przyznać, że przez całe życie zastanawiałam się czy w ogóle mnie pamiętasz.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – powiedział wujek urzeczony widokiem.

Syrena uśmiechnęła się po czym dokładnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie powiedziała:

\- Zmieniłeś się. Jestem pewna, że za nic nie rozpoznałabym cię teraz gdybym przypadkiem cię zobaczyła.

\- Ty nie zmieniłaś się ani trochę. Rozpoznałbym cię nawet w nocy o północy.

Tym razem kobieta się roześmiała i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę wujkowej szyi i woreczka na niej zawieszonego. Dopiero teraz Sherlock zauważył, że wujek bezwiednie międlił go w dłoni przez cały ten czas.

\- Co to jest? – zapytała syrena z zaciekawieniem, a wujek uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął zawartość mówiąc:

\- Pamiątka naszego pierwszego spotkania. Chyba powinienem za to przeprosić. Musiało cię boleć kiedy ci je wyrywałem.

Syrena przypatrywała się przez chwilę włosom nie rozumiejąc o czym mężczyzna mówi. Po chwili jednak pojęła, a jej twarz się rozjaśniła. Sięgnęła wtedy po włosy kompletnie zdumiona, po czym spojrzała na wujka i powiedziała cicho:

\- Ty... Zachowałeś to... Przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Jak mógłbym się tego pozbyć? – wujek uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż dotychczas.

Ona również się uśmiechnęła i spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu, a John i Sherlock złapali porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i również się do siebie uśmiechnęli.

Tą magiczną chwilę przerwały śmiechy dochodzące zza zakrętu. Przez chwilę wszyscy byli cicho i nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Trwało to jednak dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Po tym czasie syrena szybko wcisnęła dziadkowi włosy w rękę i powiedziała:

\- Ktoś idzie. Musimy się schować – po czym zwróciła się do wujka i z czułością w głosie powiedziała - Żegnaj.

\- Żegnaj – powiedział wujek nieobecnym głosem nadal wpatrując się w syrenę.

Po chwili obie syreny zniknęły między falami, a na plażę weszła spora grupa nastolatków. Śpiewali, śmiali się, rozmawiali i nie zwrócili najmniejszej uwagi na starszego mężczyznę i dziecko wpatrujących się w milczeniu w morze.

Po tym zdarzeniu wujek był nieobecny jeszcze przez kilka następnych dni. Nie słyszał co się do niego mówi, nie wiedział co robi i mimowolnie cały czas trzymał w dłoni woreczek zawieszony na szyi. Ciocia próbowała dowiedzieć się od niego co się stało, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć, więc po jakimś czasie dała spokój i po prostu zostawiła go samego z myślami.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra. To jesteśmy na bieżąco. 
> 
> Wiem, że historia jest mocno dziecinna co jest paradoksem po tym co pisałam przy pierwszym rozdziale, ale co tam. To jest pierwszy fick, którego kiedykolwiek napisałam, więc postanowiłam, że jeśli go trochę poprawię, wypadałoby od niego zacząć. 
> 
> Chyba tyle. Liczę, że komuś się spodoba bądź już spodobało. Komentarze mile widziane. Zawsze to fajnie widzieć co ci wyszło, a co niekoniecznie.

\- Chciałbym poznać Mycrofta - powiedział John po wysłuchaniu kolejnej już historii Sherlocka z udziałem brata. - Cały czas o nim opowiadasz, a ja nawet nie wiem jak wygląda.

\- Mogę ci przynieść jego zdjęcie jeśli chcesz - Sherlock ewidentnie nie palił się do pomysłu przyjaciela.

\- Nie. Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Poznać go. Przyprowadź go tutaj następnym razem.

\- A czy nie mówiłeś, że ludzie nie powinni cię widzieć? Z tego co pamiętam, już spotkania ze mną są nielegalne.

\- No tak… Ale przecież to twój brat. Przecież nikomu o mnie nie powie jeśli go poprosimy. 

\- No ja nie wiem.

\- Daj spokój. Twój wujek nikomu nie powiedział, ty też nikomu nie powiedziałeś. Wasza rodzina jest dobra. Dlaczego niby on miałby zrobić inaczej?

\- Bo to Mycroft. On nie jest jak ja czy wujek. Boję się, że mógłby cię potraktować jak nowo odkryty gatunek, o którym koniecznie trzeba powiadomić ojca i cały świat nauki. Poza tym, znasz jego charakter z moich opowieści. Najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zgodzi się tu przyjść. Nie ma mowy, żeby uwierzył w to, że istniejesz.

\- Daj spokój. Na pewno nie jest taki zły. Przecież mówiłeś, że bardzo go lubisz. Poza tym, to twój brat. Kocha cię i jestem pewien, że wszystko się ułoży jeśli go ładnie poprosisz.

\- Mogę spróbować… Ale i tak wydaje mi się, że się zgodzi. Wiesz, że teraz już w ogóle nie wychodzi z domu.

\- Spróbuj. Proszę.

\- No dobrze. Niech będzie. Spróbuję, ale nic nie obiecuję.

\- Cudownie - uśmiechnął się John.

\- W takim razie chyba już będę lecieć. Spróbuję go złapać po kolacji. 

\- Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki. Przyda się.

***

Sherlock już od kilku minut stał pod pokojem brata nadal zastanawiając się czy robi dobrze.

Z jednej strony, to Mycroft. Do tej pory mówili sobie o wszystkim i nigdy nie wydał żadnej jego tajemnicy, nawet jeśli niektórych nie pochwalał.

Z drugiej strony, to Mycroft. Zawsze starał się przypodobać ojcu, a takie znalezisko z pewnością wywarło by na nim niemałe wrażenie. Chociaż technicznie, to Sherlock był znalazcą, ale nie wątpił, że gdyby sprawa wyszła, cała zasługa przypadałaby Mycroftowi.

Stał tak pełen wątpliwości i już miał uciekać do siebie, żeby to jeszcze raz przemyśleć, kiedy nagle drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i stanął w nich Mycroft z kubkiem w ręce.

\- Sherlock. Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał zdumiony.

\- Mycroft… - Sherlock nadal nie był pewny czy chce dzielić się z bratem sekretem.

\- Chcesz czegoś ode mnie czy po prostu postanowiłeś postać chwilę pod moim pokojem? - zapytał mierzwiąc włosy brata.

\- Chcę, chcę…. Po prostu jeszcze nie wiem czego.

\- Zapomniałeś po co przyszedłeś?

Sherlock westchnął po czym podjął decyzję.

\- Powiem ci coś, ale musisz obiecać, że nikomu, ale absolutnie nikomu o tym nie powiesz… Oprócz wujka. On już wie.

\- Nie będzie to jakaś wielka tajemnica, skoro większość domowników będzie o niej wiedziała, prawda? - zaśmiał się Mycroft. 

\- Obiecujesz? Nikomu nie powiesz?

\- A czy kiedykolwiek wyjawiłem jakiś twój sekret?

\- Mycroft - W głosie Sherlocka pojawiła się pewnego rodzaju władczość. - Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję - powiedział Mycroft zdumiony i delikatnie zaintrygowany. - Ale co jest tak ważne, że potrzebujesz mojego zapewnienia w tym temacie. Przecież to oczywiste, że nikomu nie powiem. 

Sherlock ponownie westchnął, po czym zapytał:

\- Mogę wejść?

Mycroft bez słowa ustąpił mu miejsca i oboje usiedli na łóżku twarzami do siebie. Po chwili wahania Sherlock opowiedział bratu wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, a na koniec powtórzył prośbę Johna.

Mycroft wysłuchał historii brata z kamienną miną, a kiedy ten skończył spojrzał w przestrzeń i przez kilka dobrych minut nic nie mówił.

\- I oczekujesz ode mnie, że w to uwierzę? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Nie - powiedział cicho Sherlock. - Jeszcze parę tygodni temu sam bym nie uwierzył, ale proszę, Mycroft, chodź tam ze mną jutro i sam się przekonaj. Wtedy nie będziesz miał wyboru.

\- I możesz mi obiecać, że nie wymyśliłeś tego tylko po to, żeby mnie wyciągnąć z domu?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Sherlock lekko urażony. - Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

\- Spędzasz całe dnie sam. Kto wie jakie rzeczy przychodzą do głowy kiedy się człowiek tak nudzi.

\- Nie siedzę sam. Całe dnie jestem z Johnem.

\- O tym się przekonamy jutro.

Sherlock był już naprawdę mocno wkurzony.

\- Dobra. Nieważne - powiedział gniewnie. - Przyjdę po ciebie rano i sam się przekonasz - po czym wyszedł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi zostawiając nadal mocno zdezorientowanego Mycrofta samego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzień dobry.
> 
> Po pierwsze: Wesołych Świąt wszystkim. Historia mało adekwatna do klimatu, ale przyjechałam do rodziny na kilka dni i dobrałam się do laptopa dziadka, także będę pisać. 
> 
>  
> 
> Po drugie: Wkraczamy w kolejny istotny wątek. Nie jestem jeszcze pewna jak mocno go rozbuduję, ale na pewno zrobi się teraz trochę ciekawiej. Przynajmniej na chwilę porzucimy ten uroczy i sielankowy klimat. 
> 
> Ale nie przedłużam już. Miłej lektury i jeszcze raz wesołych świąt :)

Następnego dnia Sherlock obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał godzinę 7:30. Przez chwilę leżał w łóżku ponownie analizując to, co zaszło wczoraj między nim a Mycroftem. Nigdy dotychczas się nie pokłócili. Zawsze któryś odpuszczał i kończyło się najwyżej na zirytowanym parsknięciu, a pięć minut później nie pamiętali już w ogóle, że cokolwiek się stało.

Teraz było inaczej. Minęła cała noc, a Sherlock nadal był na Mycrofta zły. Już nie aż tak, jak poprzedniego wieczora, ale mimo wszystko. To było dla niego zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. 

Długo nad tym myślał wczoraj wieczorem. Przez chwilę nawet chciał pójść do Mycrofta i przeprosić go za ten wybuch, ale kiedy wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, dotarło do niego, że wcale nie ma ochoty tego robić. Co więcej, ani trochę nie ma wyrzutów sumienia. Wrócił wtedy do pościeli lekko skołowany i postanowił przynajmniej spróbować zasnąć. 

Teraz ponownie podniósł się z łóżka, szybko się ubrał i poszedł na śniadanie. W kuchni spotkał wujka siedzącego przy porannej kawie. 

\- Część Sherlocku - powiedział z uśmiechem patrząc na malca. - Siadaj i zjadaj śniadanie. Tosty są jeszcze ciepłe. 

\- Czy Mycroft już wstał? 

\- Nie wiem. Bardzo możliwe, ale od rana nie wychodził z pokoju. Dlaczego pytasz?

Sherlock zawahał się przez chwilę. Ostatecznie postanowił jednak nie mówić o niczym wujkowi. Przynajmniej na razie. 

\- Udało mi się go wyciągnąć dzisiaj na spacer. 

\- Naprawdę? - wujek był pod wrażeniem. - Jak? Jakim cudem tego dokonałeś?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał coś o uroku młodszego rodzeństwa. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Mycroft. Już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. 

\- Witaj wujku. Dzień dobry Sherlocku - powiedział beznamiętnie po czym również zasiadł do stołu i zaczął smarować sobie tosta dżemem porzeczkowym. 

\- Witaj Mycrofcie. Szczęśliwa wieść niesie, że postanowiłeś w końcu opuścić swoją samotnię i wyjść na świeże powietrze - powiedział wujek radosnym tonem. 

Mycroft przewrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Wszyscy w ciszy zabrali się za śniadanie. 

***

20 minut później Sherlock prowadził Mycrofta plażą do wejścia do jaskini. Nadal był pełen wątpliwości, ale postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad nimi i za wszelką cenę starał się spychać je w najodleglejsze zakamarki swojego umysłu. 

Mycroft miał drobne problemy z wejściem na ściankę skalną i trochę większe z przejściem przez szczelinę, ale w końcu oboje stanęli w pierwszej grocie. 

\- Teraz musimy przejść tędy - powiedział Sherlock pokazując bratu tunel. 

Mycroft nic nie mówiąc wszedł pierwszy i zaczął czołgać się do przodu. Sherlock, również cicho, szedł tuż za nim.

Kiedy weszli w końcu do groty z jeziorkiem, Mycroft szybko wstał i zaczął się z zainteresowaniem rozglądać. 

Sherlock patrzył na niego z pewną dozą satysfakcji. Już mu udowodnił, że istnieje grota. Niech tylko ten niedowiarek poczeka, aż przypłynie John. Wtedy dopiero się zdziwi. 

\- A więc? - Mycroft wyrwał Sherlocka z odmętów myśli. - Gdzie jest ten twój John?

\- Jeszcze jest wcześnie. Pewnie dopiero wstaje. Musimy na niego chwilę zaczekać. 

Mycroft skinął głową po czym wrócił do oglądania groty. Sherlock przysiadł na brzegu jeziorka obserwując brata.

\- Teraz mi wierzysz? - zapytał w końcu. 

Mycroft zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Sherlocka niezdecydowany. 

\- Nie wiem - odparł po chwili. - Grota to jedno. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpiłem, że uda ci się jakąś znaleźć… Ale chłopiec-syrena to coś całkowicie innego Sherlocku. W to nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć. Nie, dopóki nie zobaczę. 

Sherlock jedynie smutno pokiwał głową i zaczął rysować wzorki na piasku. 

Po jakiś 15 minutach ciszę w jaskini przerwał plusk, a z jeziorka wyskoczył John. 

\- Sherlock - ucieszył się widząc przyjaciela i natychmiast wyszedł na ląd, żeby przy nim usiąść.

\- Cześć John - powiedział Sherlock. - Słuchaj, muszę ci kogoś przedstawić. 

John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a Sherlock głową wskazał na drugą stronę groty, gdzie w milczeniu stał Mycroft. Chłopak był w szoku. Nic nie powiedział, stał jedynie z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami i bezceremonialnie gapił się na Johna. 

\- Mycroft! - krzyknął John z uśmiechem. - Jednak zgodziłeś się przyjść!

Mycroft lekko wzdrygnął się słysząc swoje imię po czym powoli podszedł bliżej ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z ogona Johna. 

\- Ty… Ty naprawdę istniejesz - wydukał w końcu. 

\- Oczywiście, że istnieję. Czego innego się spodziewałeś? - John nadal uśmiechał się przyjaźnie chociaż zachowanie Mycrofta ewidentnie go przeszyło. 

\- Mycroft - Sherlock upomniał brata ostrym tonem. - John ma twarz wyżej. Przestań się w końcu gapić na jego ogon. On nie lampi ci się na nogi. 

Mycroft odchrząknął zawstydzony, a jego oczy automatycznie powędrowały gdzieś w bok. 

\- Nic się nie stało Sherlocku - powiedział John. - Znając życie jestem pierwszą syreną, jaką widzi. Ty też byłeś przecież zdziwiony przy pierwszym spotkaniu. 

\- Nie. On ma rację. Nie powinien się tak gapić. To było niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Przepraszam - powiedział Mycroft patrząc już Johnowi w oczy. - Jestem Mycroft. Miło cię poznać Johnie - wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą ten ujął i z uśmiechem potrząsnął.

Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Sherlock mówiąc:

\- John, może wyjaśnisz Mycroftowi dlaczego właściwie chciałeś, żeby tu przyszedł?

Rozmowa szła początkowo bardzo niezręcznie, ale z minuty na minutę było coraz lepiej. Chłopcy rozmawiali całe przedpołudnie aż w końcu bracia musieli wracać do domu na obiad. 

\- Jak zjecie, też przyjdziecie oboje? - zapytał Sherlock patrząc na Mycrofta. 

\- Nie sądzę. Po południu muszę nadrobić cały dzisiejszy materiał, ale jestem pewien, że jeszcze kiedyś wpadnę - powiedział Mycroft na co John tylko wesoło pokiwał głową. 

\- I tak miło było cię poznać. Fajnie jest w końcu móc porozmawiać z bohaterem praktycznie wszystkich historii Sherlocka. 

\- Ciebie również było bardzo miło poznać Johnie. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za moje początkowe zachowanie. Naprawdę byłem w szoku. 

\- Daj spokój. Nic się przecież nie stało. 

Po tych słowach bracia wyczołgali się przez tunel i już po kilku minutach szli plażą w kierunku domu. 

\- A więc? - zapytał Sherlock z dumnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Co “A więc"?

\- A gdzie przeprosiny niedowiarku?

\- W porządku Sherlocku - powiedział Mycroft z uśmiechem głaszcząc brata po głowie. - Wybacz, że wcześniej ci nie wierzyłem… Ale musisz mnie zrozumieć. Ty byś uwierzył mi na słowo gdybym przyszedł do ciebie z taką historią?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział natychmiast Sherlock, a widząc niedowierzanie w oczach brata dodał - Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ci ufam. Uwierzyłbym we wszystko co byś mi powiedział. 

Mycroft uśmiechnął się tylko ponownie głaszcząc sherlockowe loczki. 

\- A powiedz Sherlocku - powiedział po chwili niepewnym głosem - Zastanawiałeś się czy nie powiedzieć o tym znalezisku komuś jeszcze? 

\- John nie jest znaleziskiem. To przyjaciel - powiedział Sherlock twardym głosem. Już domyślał się do czego brat dąży. - I nie. Nie zastanawiałem się. John nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek więcej o nim wiedział. Już i tak my nie powinniśmy. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby przez mnie prawda o syrenach wyszła na jaw. 

\- To bardzo szlachetne Sherlocku, ale zastanów się… Czy to mądre trzymać coś takiego w tajemnicy przed światem nauki? Przecież to mogłoby całkowicie zrewolucjonizować obecne podejście do odkryć biologicznych. Otworzyć oczy wielu osobom. 

\- Naukowcy zaczęli by wyławiać syreny i na nich eksperymentować, a ludzie pewnie pozamykali by je w zoo i by na nie polowali. Nie Mycroft. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Dlaczego nie mogą sobie spokojnie żyć i ukrywać się przed ludźmi?

\- Mogą. Oczywiście, że mogą Sherlocku. Pomyślałem po prostu, że dobrze byłoby powiedzieć o tym choćby ojcu. 

\- Nie - Sherlock zatrzymał się i spojrzał na brata ze strachem w oczach. Działo się dokładnie to, czego się obawiał.

\- Spokojnie Sherlocku - powiedział Mycroft również się zatrzymując. - Jeżeli nie chcesz, nikomu nie powiem. 

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.  
To uspokoiło Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się i wziął Mycrofta za rękę po czym oboje ruszyli do domu.


	8. Chapter 8

Tego wieczora Mycroft długo nie mógł usnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli krążyło mu po głowie.

Pewna jego część nadal nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, co dzisiaj zobaczył. Przecież to było po prostu niemożliwe. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak syrenki, a nawet jeśli, to przecież nie wyglądają tak… A jednak. Nieważne ile czasu by się nad tym nie zastanawiał, nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał zaakceptować fakt, że rozmawiał dzisiaj z bohaterem bajek dla dzieci.

 

Póki co większym problemem była obietnica złożona, już z resztą podwójnie, Sherlockowi. Co powinien zrobić zakładając, że razem z bratem przez przypadek poznali tajemnicę, która może zrewolucjonizować świat? Oczywiste jest, że Sherlock nie zgodzi się nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Już przecież się sprzeciwił. Ale co rozsądek kazał by zrobić w takiej sytuacji?

 

Z jednej strony, nie dziwił się syrenom, że ukrywają się przed ludźmi. Z pewnością miały ku temu powody. Prawdą było też to, co powiedział Sherlock. Gdyby świat dowiedział się o ich istnieniu, prawdopodobnie wiele osobników zostałoby złapane i przebadane. Niewykluczone również, że ktoś wpadłby na pomysł polowania na nie. Ale czy to naprawdę skończyłoby się tak źle, jak widział to Sherlock? Czy dobro stosunkowo małego procenta populacji syren jest warte poświęcenia tak wielkiego kroku dla nauki?

 

I tutaj wchodziła druga strona. Ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał, że należy dążyć do dobra ogółu kosztem dobra jednostki. Większe dobro kosztem mniejszego dobra. Słyszał takie formułki od kiedy pamiętał i zawsze się z nimi zgadzał. Nigdy jednak nie rozważał co w sytuacji, gdy tą jednostką jest on bądź jego brat. Czy teraz też powinien to zastosować. Rozsądek nakazywał mu porzucić sentymenty i jak najszybciej przekazać ojcu niesamowitą nowinę nie zważając na obietnice złożone bratu. Fakt, że najpewniej bardzo go rozczaruje i pewnie całkowicie straci jego zaufanie sprawiał, że pierwszy raz w swoim życiu nie był pewien czy chce słuchać głosu rozsądku. Serce podpowiadało mu, że brat ma rację i nieważne jak bardzo świat ludzi na tym traci, powinien dotrzymać słowa. Ale czy na pewno chciał go słuchać?

 

Jeszcze przez długi czas rozważał kolejne “za” i “przeciw”. Nie doszedł jednak do niczego nowego, jedynie był coraz bardziej niezdecydowany. Ostatecznie postanowił, że najlepsze co może teraz zrobić, to położyć się spać.

 

Przez dłuższą chwilę przewracał się z boku na bok, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć. W końcu uznał, że musi z kimś porozmawiać, żeby zaznać dzisiaj spokoju.

 

Szybko wstał z łóżka i poszedł do przedpokoju po telefon stacjonarny. Odłączył kabel i zabrał cały aparat z powrotem na górę. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś usłyszy jego rozmowę. W pokoju podłączył telefon do prądu i wybrał numer. Po dwóch sygnałach po drugiej stronie ktoś podniósł słuchawkę.

 

\- Halo? Kto mówi?

 

\- Tato? Tutaj Mycroft.

 

\- Mycroft? Czy ty masz pojęcie która jest godzina? Dlaczego dzwonisz tak późno?

 

\- 23:45. Czy mógłbym cię o coś zapytać? - głos Mycrofta brzmiał na tyle niepewnie, że ojciec lekko złagodniał.

 

\- Co się stało?

 

\- Załóżmy, że poznałem ważną informację, która mogłaby naprawdę dużo wnieść do świata nauki… do świata ogólnie, ale wyjawienie jej jest w pewnym stopniu moralnie niepoprawne i… obiecałem Sherlockowi, że nikomu o tym nie powiem. Powinienem postąpić słusznie czy dobrze?

 

Ojciec milczał przez chwilę po czym westchnął lekko.

 

\- Mycrofcie… - zaczął powoli. - Nie wiem co to za informacja, jak ja zdobyłeś ani jak istotna jest, ale musisz pamiętać, że zawsze, ale to zawsze w życiu musisz kierować się rozsądkiem. Tylko on pozwoli ci cokolwiek osiągnąć. Masz wielki potencjał Mycrofcie. Twój brat też, ale to na ciebie liczę jako mojego następcę. Twój brat jest zbyt ekspresyjny, ma zbyt wiele emocji. Ty jesteś spokojniejszy. Jestem pewien, że jeśli nauczysz się podejmować właściwe decyzje, bez problemu uda ci się odnaleźć się w Rządzie.

 

\- Dziękuję tato.

 

\- Nie ma za co Mycrofcie. Przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem i podejmij właściwą decyzję. Jutro powiesz mi co, to za informacja.

 

\- Dobrze tato.

 

Po tych słowach ojciec się rozłączył. Mycroft stał jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu. Nadal nie był do końca pewny czy to, co zrobił było właściwe, ale do tej pory zawsze polegał na ojcu w trudnych sytuacjach i nigdy się na tym nie przejechał, więc dlaczego teraz miałby zrobić inaczej?

 

Tak. Podjął decyzję. Jutro rano zadzwoni do ojca i powie mu o wszystkim. Nieważne co powiedział Sherlockowi i co mu obiecał. Musi nauczyć się podejmować decyzje nie zwracając uwagi na sentymenty.

 

Poszedł z powrotem do przedpokoju, odłożył telefon na miejsce, po czym wrócił do siebie i położył się do łóżka. Był już znacznie spokojniejszy. Zasnął niemal natychmiast i nie dała rady go obudzić nawet burza, która rozszalała się za oknem.

 

***

 

Początkowo poszedł za siostrzeńcem z czystej ciekawości. W końcu od kiedy chłopcy przyjechali żaden z nich nigdy nawet nie zapytał czy może skorzystać z telefonu. Nic więc dziwnego, że Mycroft zakradający się do przedpokoju o północy i zabierający ze sobą cały aparat wzbudził jego podejrzenia. Cicho poszedł za nim do pokoju i stanął przy drzwiach tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się do kogo chłopak ma zamiar zadzwonić. Kiedy usłyszał “tato” już miał iść do siebie uznając, że Mycroft po prostu stęsknił się za rodzicami i nie chciał się przyznać, ale wtedy usłyszał TO. “Załóżmy, że poznałem ważną informację, która mogłaby naprawdę dużo wnieść do świata nauki [...]”. Te słowa sprawiły, że oblał go zimny pot strachu.

 

“Czy on naprawdę… Czy ten chłopak naprawdę ma zamiar… Nie… Sherlocku, co ty zrobiłeś?” Pomyślał. Posłuchał jeszcze rozmowy do końca i załamany doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma już żadnej nadziei na przekonanie Mycrofta, żeby nie słuchał ojca. Nie wiedział, co ten mu powiedział, ale cokolwiek to było, zadziałało. Teraz widział już tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Musiał sprawić, żeby chłopak nie miał jak połączyć się z ojcem.

 

Schował się w łazience w momencie, w którym chłopak wyszedł z pokoju, żeby odłożyć aparat. Kiedy w końcu mógł bezpiecznie wyjść z kryjówki, zszedł na dół, do kuchni i usiadł przy stole myśląc co by tutaj zrobić. Najoczywistszym wyjściem byłoby przecięcie kabla od telefonu, ale ciężko byłoby to potem wszystkim wyjaśnić.

 

W tym momencie niebo przecięła błyskawica i rozległ się grzmot. Podskoczył zaskoczony. Nienawidził takiej pogody. Nie dość, że nie można było pływać, to jeszcze wszystkie szkodniki z okolicy zbiegały wtedy do piwnicy i zżerały zapasy. Po chwili jednak olśniła go pewna myśl.

 

“Oczywiście! Burza przyszła bardzo późno. Wszyscy już śpią i pewnie nikt jej nawet nie zauważył. Ja też jestem już zmęczony i na pewno nikt mnie nie będzie winić za to, że zapomniałem rozłożyć pułapki na szczury, a na dworze tak piździ, że pewnie masa tych szkodników teraz nam buszuje po piwnicy. Nikt się nie zdziwi jeżeli rano znajdziemy kilka szkód.”

 

Wujek uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym chwycił nóż i szybko załatwił sprawę. Po kilku minutach strzępienia tak, żeby kabel faktycznie wyglądał jak przegryziony zadowolony z siebie ruszył do łóżka.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Kochanie... Kochanie, obudź się - te słowa wdarły się do jego głowy przerywając wyjątkowo przyjemny sen o jedzeniu truskawek na plaży. Postanowił jednak się nie poddawać i zacisnął ręce najmocniej jak tylko potrafił na misce skupiając się przy tym maksymalnie. Niestety było już za późno. Sen rozwiał się, a on się obudził. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem po czym odwrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał na stojącą w progu żonę.

\- Co się stało słońce? - zapytał przeciągając się.

\- O której poszedłeś wczoraj spać?

\- Nie wiem. Nie patrzyłem na zegarek. Ale pewnie późno - w tym momencie wróciły do niego wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy. Mycroft, telefon i burza. - A co? - zapytał udając zdziwienie.

\- W nocy musiała rozszaleć się burza. Na Boga, raz nie sprawdziłam prognozy pogody i oczywiście akurat wtedy musiało się trafić.

\- Prawo Murphy'ego kochanie. Co tym razem nam zeżarły?

\- Telefon - powiedziała z żalem w głosie.

\- Do licha, ale tak cały aparat? Razem z klawiszami? To musiały być głodne bydlaki.

Udało mu się. Uśmiechnęła się i parsknęła. Poranne zwycięstwo. On również się uśmiechnął, po czym wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po szlafrok.

\- Oczywiście, że nie gamoniu. Przegryzły nam kabel. Zjesz śniadanie i pójdziesz do Billa, żeby na to spojrzał.

\- Najpierw pozwól, że ja na to spojrzę. Może sami damy to radę naprawić.

Ponownie się zaśmiała. Naprawdę był dzisiaj w formie.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Zapomniałeś już kto jest elektrykiem w tym domu? Ty nawet nie potrafisz żarówki wkręcić nie psując niczego. A potem ja muszę siedzieć i dłubać w tych kabelkach. Nie. Zjadasz śniadanie i idziesz po Billa.

W tym momencie wiedział już, że potyczkę słowną przegrał. Fakt faktem, nigdy nie miał ręki do elektryki. Z tą żarówką, to może przesada, ale najwyraźniej większy dar miał do przerywania kabli niż ich łączenia.

Oboje zeszli do kuchni i zabrali się za przyrządzanie śniadania. Po chwili zapach smażonych jajek wywabił z pokoi również chłopców.

\- Czy po śniadaniu mógłbym skorzystać z telefonu? - zapytał Mycroft nie odrywając nawet wzroku od podręcznika leżącego obok niego na stole.

\- Niestety nie kochanie - powiedziała ciocia. - Dzisiaj w nocy była burza i przez to wszystkie szczury z okolicy zleciały nam się do piwnicy. Normalnie po prostu podjadają nam trochę zapasów, ale pech chciał, że tym razem przegryzły nam też kabel od telefonu.

Mycroftowi zrzedła mina chociaż starał się tego nie pokazywać.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie nieważne - powiedział lekko zirytowanym głosem.

\- Nie przesądzaj jeszcze sprawy - powiedziała ciocia uśmiechając się do niego. - Po śniadaniu wujek pójdzie do znajomego ze wsi i możliwe, że on naprawi ten kabelek. My się nie znamy, ale może nie jest aż tak źle.

*** 

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby wybrać się ze mną na spacer Sherlocku? - zapytał wujek kiedy już wszyscy skończyli jeść.

\- Chyba nie bardzo mam ochotę. Wolałbym pójść do Johna.

Słysząc to podszedł do malca i cicho szepnął mu na ucho:

\- Tutaj właśnie o Johna chodzi. Niemądrze postąpiłeś wyjawiając Mycroftowi tajemnicę.

Sherlock nic nie powiedział. Spojrzał tylko na niego przestraszonymi oczami.

\- Tylko pójdę do niego i mu powiem, że dzisiaj mogę się spotkać dopiero po obiedzie.

Malec od razu pobiegł. Nie było go może 20 minut. Kiedy tylko wrócił, ruszyli w stronę wsi.

\- A więc? Co się stało? Co zrobił Mycroft? - zapytał Sherlock kiedy już weszli na pierwszy pagórek. 

\- Na szczęście nic. Dzięki Bogu usłyszałem w czas co się dzieje i zdążyłem temu zaradzić, ale kto wie co by się stało, gdyby faktycznie udało mu się dzisiaj dodzwonić do waszego ojca.

\- Czyli to ty przerwałeś ten kabel od telefonu? To wcale nie były szczury, prawda?

\- Tak, to ja. Wczoraj się zasiedziałem do późna w nocy, bo książka mnie bardzo wciągnęła. W okolicach północy zobaczyłem jak Mycroft skrada się po korytarzu do telefonu. Co dziwniejsze, zamiast zadzwonić stamtąd, zabrał go do siebie. Z czystej ciekawości poszedłem za nim, żeby dowiedzieć się do kogo dzwoni. Usłyszałem, że rozmawia z waszym tatą. Już miałem się wtedy zbierać, bo uznałem, że się pewnie stęsknił za rodzicami, ale wstydzi się przyznać, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale nie! Och, Sherlocku... Po co przedstawiałeś go Johnowi? Dlaczego? - w jego głosie pojawił się żal. I to nawet nie żal do Sherlocka o to, że wyjawił tajemnicę, tylko do Mycrofta o to, co z tą tajemnicą zrobił. Czy raczej, miał zamiar zrobić. 

\- Bo John mnie poprosił - powiedział Sherlock cicho. - Chciał go poznać, bo tyle mu o nim opowiadałem. I nie sądziłem, że zadzwoni do taty... Obiecał mi, że tego nie zrobi... Obiecał...

Zapadła cisza. Oboje pogrążyli się w swoich myślach. Byli bardzo przybici.

\- No... Jeśli nam się poszczęści, może Billa nie będzie w domu i Mycroft i tak się nie da rady zdradzić tajemnicy. Do końca wakacji zostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Jeżeli przypilnujemy, żeby przez ten czas nie dał rady się skontaktować z tatą, potem będzie mu już pewnie głupio poruszać ten temat. Przemyśli to i dojdzie do wniosku, że i tak nikt mu nie uwierzy - powiedział wujek z nadzieją w głosie gdy już dochodzili do wioski.

Niestety, na ich nieszczęście, Bill był w domu i, na jeszcze większe nieszczęście, nie miał akurat nic do roboty, więc bardzo chętnie wybrał się z nimi, żeby obejrzeć telefon.

Na miejscu jednak, dzięki bogom, okazało się, że kabel jest tak zmasakrowany, że nie ma najmniejszej opcji na uratowanie go. Trzeba kupić nowy telefon. Sherlock za wszelką cenę próbował udawać, że wcale się nie cieszy. Wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle, ale i tak nie tak dobrze, jak wujkowi, który chętnie dołączył się do lamentów żony. Mycroft również był niepocieszony i ze skwaszoną miną zapytał tylko:

\- Istnieje jakiś inny sposób na skontaktowanie się ze światem zewnętrznym? Jakiś wasz znajomy nie ma może przypadkiem telefonu?

W tym momencie kobietę olśniło.

\- Jasne! - powiedziała nagle ożywiona. - Przecież Bill ma telefon! Od niego na pewno będziesz mógł zadzwonić!

\- Jesteś pewna kochanie? Wydaje mi się, że całkiem niedawno narzekał, że mu się popsuł... - powiedział wujek niepewnie zerkając przy tym na Sherlocka.

\- Cóż... Istnieje tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać. Chodź Mycroft, gonimy go - to mówiąc z uśmiechem ruszyła do przedpokoju.

\- Tak teraz? - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany Mycroft.

\- Tak teraz. Nie powinien odejść daleko. Bez problemu go złapiemy jeżeli pobiegniemy.

Mycroft nadal nie wydawał się być przekonany.

\- Chcesz zadzwonić czy nie? - krzyknęła z przedpokoju.

Mycroft niepewnie zerknął na Sherlocka, po czym westchnął i również wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Chcę, chcę - dodał cicho.

W ciągu kilku minut wybiegli z domu, a wujek zrezygnowany opadł na krzesło.

 

\- Billowi wcale nie zepsuł się telefon... - powiedział smutno Sherlock.

\- Nie, nie zepsuł.

\- To co teraz zrobimy?

\- Chyba nie bardzo mamy co mały.

Przez chwilę oboje siedzieli w ciszy przygnębieni.

\- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął w końcu wujek wstając od stołu po czym wyszedł na werandę. Sherlock poszedł za nim.

\- Ale może tata mu nie uwierzy - powiedział w końcu Sherlock cofając się lekko chcąc się oprzeć o ścianę domu. - On zazwyczaj nie wierzy w nic, więc może i tym raze- nie skończył, bo cofając się przypadkowo nadepnął na kota, który przez nikogo niezauważony wygrzewał się na deskach werandy. Kot miauknął przestraszony, Sherlock wrzasnął, wujek też krzyknął. Kot skoczył pod krzesło i zaczął pod nim prychać, a oni w milczeniu na niego patrzyli.

Po kilku sekundach myślenia, wujek znowu krzyknął, ale tym razem z radości.

\- Chryste! Sherlock! To jest genialne!

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Sherlock, ale wujek nie odpowiedział. Rzucił się jedynie szczupakiem na krzesło i złapał niczego nie spodziewające się zwierze w żelazny uścisk. Kot znowu zaczął prychać i drapać, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Uśmiechał się tylko niesamowicie dumny.

\- Wujku... Co ty wyprawiasz? - dalej dopytywał Sherlock.

\- Ratuję całą rasę syren! - krzyknął wujek wbiegając do domu. Sherlock pobiegł za nim nadal nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Dusząc kota? Nie jestem pewien, czy to im pomoże.

\- Tak! Nie! Czekaj... Co? Ja nie duszę kota! Ja go kocham! Ta kicia zaraz nam pomoże!

\- Jak?

\- Zobaczysz! Przynieś mi koc!

\- Po co?

\- Zobaczysz! Przynieś!

Sherlock postanowił nie dopytywać dalej. Po prostu ruszył na górę po koc ze swojego pokoju. Kiedy wrócił, zobaczył jak wujek za wszelką cenę próbuje upchać kota do kosza na bieliznę. Kot jednak niesamowicie pragnął wolności, więc szło to bardzo opornie. W końcu jednak zwierze przegrało z pasją mężczyzny i zostało wciśnięte do środka. Wtedy wujek szybko wyrwał Sherlockowi koc i odwiązał go na około koszyka, tak, że zwierzę nie miało jak wyjść.

Wujek stanął dumny i spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Kot nadal miauczał przeraźliwie. Zanim Sherlock zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, wujek jedną ręką złapał koszyk, drugą Sherlocka i wybiegł z domu. Szybko pobiegł do szopy stojącej w ogrodzie i wręczył Sherlockowi kosz. Malec już zdążył zrezygnować z wszelkich pytań i postanowił po prostu poczekać aż wszystko się wyjaśni.

Po kilku minutach przekopywania szopy, która okazała się być swego rodzaju składowiskiem rupieci, wujek z triumfalnym okrzykiem wyprowadził stamtąd bardzo zakurzony motocykl. Sherlock jedynie spojrzał pytająco nadal nic nie mówiąc.

\- Jeżeli pojedziemy tym cackiem, będziemy w wiosce szybciej niż oni - powiedział wujek biorąc od Sherlocka kosz po czym zaczął próbować jakoś go przytwierdzić do bagażnika.

\- Po co? - zapytał Sherlock.

\- Jednego telefonu się pozbyłem, mogę i drugiego.

\- Ale po co nam w takim razie kot?

\- Na kogoś trzeba zwalić winę, nie? Dobra, nie da rady. Będziesz musiał go trzymać - powiedział oddając Sherlockowi koszyk. Kot już jakiś czas temu zrezygnował z nawoływania o pomoc.

W tym momencie do Sherlocka dotarło co wujek planuje zrobić.

\- Chwila - powiedział po chwili już gramoląc się na siedzenie. - Jak niby wejdziemy do domu?

\- To malutka wioska, mały - wujek siedząc już na miejscu przed siostrzeńcem. - Każdy sobie tutaj ufa, a Bill trzyma telefon na stoliku w salonie. Okno jest zawsze otwarte, bo ma fizia na punkcie świeżego powietrza. Znam skrót. Damy radę dojechać na miejsce zanim oni tam dojdą.

I ruszyli. Droga faktycznie zajęła im znacznie mniej czasu niż zazwyczaj. Po pięciu minutach z hakiem zajechali pod dom Billa. Wszystko było tak, jak przewidział wujek. Okno do salonu było otwarte na oścież, a telefon leżał spokojnie na stoliku koło kanapy.

\- Dobra, mały. Właź do środka - powiedział wujek, kiedy oboje stanęli już pod samym parapetem.

\- Ja? - zdziwił się Sherlock.

\- Tak, ty. Jesteś znacznie zwinniejszy i szybszy ode mnie, a nie wiemy kiedy oni przyjdą. Pospiesz się i właź. Ja ci podam kota.

Sherlock postanowił się nie kłócić i po prostu wskoczył przez okno, po czym wziął koszyk z kotem. Położył go na ziemi na razie nie wypuszczając, a sam podszedł do aparatu.

\- I co? Mam go tak po prostu rozbić? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Tak, tak. Weź to i rozbij o ziemię. Tylko mocno. Najmocniej jak potrafisz. Tak, żeby nie było co zbierać - wujek ewidentnie znajdował świetną zabawę we włamywaniu się do domów przyjaciół i niszczeniu ich mienia.

Sherlock nadal lekko niepewny sięgnął po kabel i odpiął aparat. I w tym właśnie momencie usłyszeli głos cioci dochodzący gdzieś z drugiej strony domu.

"Naprawdę, dziękuję ci Bill. Jesteś świetnym przyjacielem. Może powinniśmy ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć? "

"Daj już spokój. Przecież to nic takiego. A w ramach podziękowania możecie mnie kiedyś zaprosić na ciasto." zaśmiał się Bill. Głosy zaczęły się zbliżać.

Sherlock zamarł z telefonem w ręce i spojrzał przestraszony na wujka, który odprawiał pod oknem dzikie tańce plemienne mające na celu przekazanie malcowi, żeby się pospieszył. Sherlock natychmiast się otrząsnął z pierwszego szoku, wziął zamach i rzucił telefonem o ziemię najmocniej jak potrafił. Aparat był już stary i wielokrotnie naprawiany, więc roztrzaskał się na drobne kawałki. Kot miauknął przeraźliwie, a Sherlock rzucił się do koszyka i w końcu wypuścił z niego przerażone zwierzę, które od razu skoczyło i ukryło się pod kanapą prychając wściekle. W ostatniej chwili Sherlock złapał koc i koszyk, po czym szczupakiem wyskoczył za okno i razem z wujkiem schowali się w krzakach rosnących jakiś metr dalej. W chwili, w której oboje padli na ziemię w końcu bezpieczni od niechcianego wzroku, drzwi do salonu się otworzyły, a przez nie wpadł przerażony Bill z miotłą w ręku.

\- Co tutaj się stało? - zapytała zdumiona ciocia lekko się zza niego wychylając.

\- O nie! - jęknął Bill widząc roztrzaskany aparat. Upuścił miotłę i podbiegł do niego. W tej chwili kot, nadal siedzący pod kanapą, wykonał ostatni tego dnia desperacki skok i przebiegając przez całe pomieszczenie wypadł przez okno, po czym zniknął z pola widzenia.

\- Przeklęty sierściuch - mruknął Bill patrząc za kotem.

Ciocia i Mycroft, którzy również weszli do salonu wydawali się być tak samo niepocieszeni. Patrzyli na Billa wyczekująco, a ten odwrócił się i powiedział:

\- Coś czuję, że wszechświat nie chce, żebyście się w te wakacje dodzwonili do Londynu. Bardzo mi przykro.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać Bill. Przecież to nie twoja wina. Niczyja wina tak właściwie, przecież nikt tutaj tego kota nie wrzucił - powiedziała ciocia patrząc przepraszająco na Mycrofta. - Mi też jest przykro Mycrofcie. Najwyraźniej nie będziesz mógł porozmawiać z rodzicami. Ale spotkasz się z nimi już za dwa tygodnie. Nie martw się.

\- Nie martwię się - powiedział Mycroft zirytowanym tonem. - To wcale nie było aż tak istotne.

\- No dobrze - ciocia lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Może w takim razie pójdziemy do kuchni? Zrobię nam wszystkim herbatę, a potem pomożemy ci posprzątać ten bałagan. Co ty na to, Bill?

\- Świetny pomysł - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.

Cała trójka wyszła z pokoju. Dopiero kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Sherlock i wujek odważyli się poruszyć.

\- Trochę mi głupio - powiedział Sherlock.

\- Wiem mały, mi też - wujek mimowolnie sięgnął do woreczka na szyi. - W końcu to mój przyjaciel... Ale pomyśl o Johnie i o całej reszcie syren. Dzięki temu będą bezpieczni. W gruncie rzeczy nie zrobiliśmy nic złego.

Sherlock zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym delikatnie kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra, chodźmy. Musimy wracać. Tylko pamiętaj o koszyku.

***

Droga powrotna zajęła im niecałe dziesięć minut. Kiedy zajechali pod dom, wujek skrzętnie schował motocykl z powrotem w szopie, a Sherlock odniósł koszyk i koc na miejsce. Kiedy wszystkie ślady już były zatarte, oboje usiedli przy stole w kuchni i zaczęli grać z statki.

Przyjście Mycrofta i cioci przerwało im drugą rundę.

\- Wszechświat się na nas uwziął! - krzyknęła ciocia na wejściu. Mycroft w milczeniu zdjął buty i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Co się stało kochanie? - zapytał wujek ze zdumieniem w głosie.

\- Nie zgadniesz. No nie zgadniesz.

\- To może mi powiesz?

\- Kiedy weszliśmy do domu Billa, do salonu wskoczył kot! Zwykły kot. Ale pewnie się czegoś przestraszył i wpadł na stolik. Na tyle niefortunnie, że równocześnie zrzucił telefon. I się kuźwa rozbił! No co to ma być ja się pytam? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?

\- I nie da się go naprawić? - dopytywał wujek.

\- Nie widziałeś go. Tam już nawet nie było co zbierać. Zamiatałam to miotłą. Nie było opcji, żeby złożyć wszystko z powrotem. Bill był załamany.

Wujek spojrzał na Sherlocka po czym oboje opuścili wzrok zawstydzeni. Na szczęście tego już ciocia nie zauważyła, bo opowiedziawszy wszystko zabrała się za robienie obiadu.

\- Przynieście mi ziemniaki z piwnicy - mruknęła jeszcze. Oboje się podnieśli i zeszli na dół.

\- Dobra robota, mały - powiedział wujek kiedy już był pewny, że nikt ich nie słyszy. - Teraz to ich załatwiliśmy. Dzięki nam syreny będą bezpieczne.

Przybyli sobie piątkę, a ich oczy aż zabłyszczały z dumy.


	10. Chapter 10

"Co jest nie tak z tym miejscem? Co to za zacofana wiocha?" Pomyślał Mycroft chodząc po pokoju w tę i wewtę dla uspokojenia nerwów. "Jest, do jasnej cholery, 1987. Telefon stacjonarny można znaleźć w praktycznie każdym domu, ale oczywiście tutaj nie. Bo i po co im to? Rodziny poza tą dziurą nie mają, a do siebie nawzajem wolą się przejść i porozmawiać twarzą w twarz zamiast wydzwaniać jakimś dziwnym wymysłem techniki."

Po dość długiej chwili kołowania po pokoju lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Postanowił więc usiąść na łóżku i wyciszyć myśli.

"Dlaczego właściwie oni byli aż tak zdesperowani? Na tyle, żeby nie tylko zniszczyć telefon w domu, ale też należący do obcej osoby... Niesamowite... Ale jakie to ma właściwie znaczenie?" Westchnął ponownie się irytując. "Byłem kompletnym debilem, że nie sprawdziłem czy wszyscy śpią. Podjąłem decyzję pod wpływem emocji i teraz mam... Pokonany przez dziesięciolatka i starego rybaka." Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Wychodziło ono na drogę prowadzącą do wioski. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie działo się na niej nic. Nikt nie przechodził, nie przejeżdżał, nawet wiatr nie poruszał samotnie stojącymi drzewami. Mycroft wpatrywał się jednak w nią uparcie, zbyt zajęty obrażaniem siebie i swojej głupoty, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego. 

Potok myśli przerwał mu dopiero samochód, który wyjechał nagle zza wzgórza. Był to wóz pocztowy. Przejechał odcinek dzielący go z domem wzniecając przy tym astronomiczne tumany pyłu i kurzu, po czym zatrzymał się praktycznie pod samymi, a listonosz wysiadł i włożył do skrzynki kilka listów. Kiedy już to zrobił wrócił z powrotem do samochodu, odpalił silnik i ruszył dalej. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ale to podsunęło Mycroftowi pewien pomysł. Jeszcze przez chwilę rozważał go i myślał, po czym na jego ustach pojawił się przerażający gadzi uśmiech.

"A może wcale jednak mnie nie pokonali..." Pomyślał, po czym w dalszym ciągu szczerząc się do własnej przebiegłości, podszedł do biurka i wyciągnął papier oraz długopis. Po chwili siedział już całkowicie pochłonięty pisaniem kolejnych wyjaśnień i próśb.

Pół godziny później spojrzał z dumą na swoje dzieło.

\- Pociągu nie zatrzymają, ani nie zepsują. Nawet oni nie są aż tak utalentowani - powiedział cicho, składając zapisane kartki na pół. - Zdaje się, że jednak ja wygrałem, Sherlocku. Na przyszłość nawet nie próbuj ze mną walczyć. To ja jestem tym mądrym. Nigdy ze mną nie wygrasz. A prawda musi zostać powiedziana. Nieważne jak bardzo ci się to nie podoba. Ludzie zasługują na to, żeby wiedzieć.

***

\- Naprawdę? Tak po prostu go rozbiłeś? - John roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Podniosłem i walnąłem nim o ziemię! - w głosie Sherlocka pobrzmiewała duma.

\- Nie wierzę! Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Włamałeś się do jakiegoś faceta do domu, rozwaliłeś mu telefon i zwaliłeś wszystko na kota? I to na dodatek z Mycroftem, twoją ciocią i właścicielem mieszkania i telefonu za drzwiami! No nie powiesz mi, że to nie brzmi abstrakcyjnie Sherlocku!

\- Dla mnie norma. Załatwiłem to wszystko przed obiadem! - teraz to Sherlock się roześmiał.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś szalony! Niesamowity, ale szalony!

\- E tam. Po prostu starałem się ratować przyjaciela. Nic wielkiego.

John lekko spochmurniał.

\- Nie musiałbyś mnie ratować gdybym tak nie nalegał na spotkanie z Mycroftem. Przepraszam, że przeze mnie to się stało.

\- To nie twoja wina... - powiedział Sherlock klepiąc pokrzepiająco Johna po ramieniu.

\- Nie? - zapytał John wymownie patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- No dobra... Trochę twoja, ale skąd miałeś wiedzieć co Mycroft zrobi?

\- Powiedziałeś mi. Mówiłeś, że to zły pomysł, ale ja mimo to chciałem z nim pogadać i teraz mamy problem.

\- Mówiłem, a i tak go przyprowadziłem, więc wina jest tak samo moja, jak i twoja... A najbardziej to wina Mycrofta. Obiecał mi, że nikomu nie powie choćby nie wiem co, a prawie wygadał się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Jest dupkiem i tyle. Więcej mu nic nie powiem. Nigdy.

\- Nie no, nie przesadzaj. To mimo wszystko twój brat. Zachował się okropnie, ale nadal cię kocha, a ty kochasz jego. Po prostu nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę, że podejdzie do sprawy jak dorosły. Nie zrozumiał, że trzeba zachować tajemnicę, bo jest zbyt dojrzały.

\- Kocham ciebie, a nie jego. Wolałbym, żebyś ty był moim bratem. On jest beznadziejny. Nie rozumiem czemu tak bardzo go lubiłem. Coś musiało być ze mną mocno nie tak.

\- Naprawdę przesadzasz...

\- Nie przesadzam, taka prawda. Myślałem, że lubię z nim spędzać czas i, że się przyjaźnimy, bo nie wiedziałem co to znaczy się z kimś przyjaźnić. Musiałem go lubić, więc lubiłem. Koniec. Już tak nie będzie. Teraz mam ciebie, teraz wiem co to znaczy "przyjaźnić się" i już nigdy więcej nie będę sobie wmawiał, że go lubię.

John uśmiechnął się lekko, a Sherlock odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę lekko przytłoczeni powagą rozmowy. Po części dlatego, że nie musieli mówić nic więcej, żeby się zrozumieć, a po części dlatego, że mimo wszystko byli tylko dziećmi i nie potrafili dobierać słów na tyle dojrzale, aby opisać piękno przyjaźni. Jednak po kilku minutach któryś z nich przerwał ciszę i zaczęli rozmawiać o czymś zupełnie innym. Znacznie weselszym i znacznie mniej podniosłym.

***

Mycroft cicho wszedł do salonu chcąc porozmawiać z ciocią o swoim pomyśle. Nie miał jednak zwyczaju popełniać jednego błędu dwa razy, więc zanim to zrobił upewnił się, że ani Sherlocka, ani wujka nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu. Na jego szczęście, oboje zaraz po kolacji poszli na górę skończyć jakąś grę planszową, więc miał jako taką pewność, że żaden z nich tutaj nagle nie wparuje.

\- Ciociu? - zapytał nadal trochę niepewny swojego planu. 

\- Słucham cię słońce? - ciocia odłożyła książkę i spojrzała na siostrzeńca.

\- Mam pewien pomysł... Jako, że nie mogę się już dodzwonić do ojca, bo oba telefony są nie do użytku... pomyślałem, że może napiszę do niego list. Mówiłaś, że wszyscy się tutaj znacie, tak?

\- Tak kochanie. A na marginesie, to bardzo dobry pomysł.

\- Dziękuję... A więc, wiesz ile mniej więcej będzie ten list szedł?

Ciocia zamyśliła się przez chwilę.

\- Jeżeli wyślesz go normalną pocztą, może trochę ponad tydzień, ale nie jestem pewna. To zależy od tego, ile czasu będzie leżał na poczcie w Londynie, a tego już ci nie umiem powiedzieć. Ale.... - kobieta ponownie się zamyśliła.

\- Ale? - delikatnie ponaglił Mycroft.

\- Ale Howard... To nasz konduktor - dodała widząc, że chłopak nie wie o kim mowa. - Howard mógłby wziąć ten list se sobą i po prostu go zawieść do Londynu razem z jutrzejszym pociągiem pasażerskim. Jestem pewna, że zna kogoś, kto na miejscu mógłby się przejechać ze stacji do was do domu i dostarczyć list osobiście. Wtedy pewnie miałbyś odpowiedź jeszcze tego samego dnia. Howard wraca wieczornym pociągiem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał uradowany Mycroft.

\- Naprawdę. Idź teraz na górę i napisz szybko list, a ja rano zaniosę go Howardowi, kiedy pójdę po zakupy.

\- Dziękuję ciociu. Zaraz ci go przyniosę - powiedział Mycroft z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. A więc jednak wygrał. Przekaże wiadomość, a Sherlock i wujek nic nie mogą z tym zrobić. Zanim pobiegł do pokoju przeszło mu jeszcze przez myśl, żeby poprosić ciocię, aby nic nikomu nie mówiła o jego planie, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że byłoby to dziwne i podejrzane, a gdyby któryś z nich się dowiedział, i tak nie mógłby nic z tym zrobić. Postanowił więc nic nie mówić. Pobiegł więc szybko na górę, aby schować list do koperty.


End file.
